Ashley's Magic
by Vehemoth
Summary: Ashley was different from other fourteen year olds. She was considered evil. But when a murderer travels around the region, Ashley has to defeat the man, before all is lost.
1. Chapter One: Ashley

Author's Note: This is my second story, after my Harvest Moon fanfic, 'A Secret In Forget-Me-Not Valley'. Of course, mostly only my friends read that fanfic. I'm hoping to draw more of a crowd with this one, which will be violent later on, and have action, romance, and evil things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the other crap that my fanfic is based on. I do own my characters though. REMEMBER THAT! Nor do I own the idea of Pokemorphs, humans that are part Pokemon. I don't own that either.

Now, since that stuff is out of the way, I will now put a summary for Ashley's Magic, longer than the one that was like the topic thing.

Ashley was now fourteen, a teenager. She scared many, and many thought she was a witch. But when a murderer travels around the regions, and Ashley thinks her family is next, witchcraft isn't the thing that she will try to use to protect herself and her family. Or is it?

Chapter One: Ashley 

It was Rustboro City. Nothing more to say about that, other than the huge building called Devon Corp. and the Gym, and a bunch of houses. Many people lived there, because well, it was a city. What'd you expect? They also had the Trainers School, where trainers from around everywhere came to study before setting off on their own. Of course, some didn't. But many were actually forced to study there. By parents, teachers, or the government, if Pokemon had a government to do that.

It was a simple day in Rustboro. All the children were at school. The parents were out working, or at home, relaxing with their own Pokemon. Nothing much really happened in Rustboro, despite its size, you would think it would be a major crime city. Well, other than what happened at Devon Corp. when Team Magma and Aqua stole that thinga-ma-jig, then practically nothing. Pokemon were mostly the Police now, with Growlithes and Poochyenas to take over the crime stopping, while the Police Force sipped coffee and chatted. Hmmph. Lazy people.

Now, back to the school. It was large, as expected. But let's focus on one certain class: the senior class. Of course, this class had _most_ of the students over sixteen, but one was fourteen. She was smart with Pokemon. I suppose anyway. She barely managed to stay in senior classes. She had once been smart, but now, she got in trouble for many things. Whether it was chewing gum or doing something not allowed in battles, like insulting the trainer of her opponent Pokemon, she often had to see Miss Roxanne.

This day, again, was like the same. The young girl, again, was in Miss Roxanne's office, listening to the of-so familiar lecture given by Miss Roxanne.

" Chewing gum is not allowed in the classroom once again Miss Lott! I don't understand why we must go through this every day!" Roxanne fumed, pacing around the girl in the chair, who was chewing gum as she spoke.

" Just call me Ashley. It's my real name." Ashley corrected, blowing a bubble and letting it pop and chewed it before Roxanne could notice.

" I will call you what I wish Miss Lott," Roxanne sneered, slamming her fists onto the wooden desk," What must I do to get you to stop causing trouble Miss Lott? This is getting out of hand!" Roxanne then studied Ashley: a fourteen year old girl with brown hair in two pigtails with red ribbon and a red headband, her hair falling back to her waist. Her brown bangs covered part of her eyes, which were red, and not contacts either. She wore rather strange clothing, consisting of a dress like thing that reached her knees in the color of red with an orange trim, the sleeves reaching her wrists. Black knee high socks were upon her legs, with red boots over them. Around the collar of her dress was an orange bow, with a skull in the middle of it.

Ashley shrugged, moving her gum to her cheek so Roxanne wouldn't notice," Don't know. Think of something." Ashley urged.

Roxanne growled," Miss Lott! Do you really want me to call your Grandfather once more? He wasn't very pleased last week!" Roxanne took her hands off the table, and placed them to her hips, eyeing Ashley for a response.

Ashley shrugged again," I don't care. Grandpa doesn't care. He's too busy working at Devon Corp. to really care anyway."

Roxanne narrowed her eyes, looking away as Ashley took out her gum and stuck it under her chair. Roxanne then turned around as she stuck it on," What are you doing?" Roxanne demanded.

Ashley looked quickly up," Chair said it was itchy. I'm itching it for it." Ashley lied.

" So what's the chair's name then Miss Lott?"

" Steven."

Roxanne sighed," Well, go back to class now." She shooed her away with her hands, as Ashley got up out of the comfy black chair and moved out of her office, closing the door behind her. She yawned, scratching her neck as if nothing had happened. She then moved down the hallway, and opened the door into her classroom, the senior room.

Everyone looked up, but only shook their heads, seeing Ashley again. Ashley was known to get into trouble, so it wasn't uncommon.

Ashley yelled," What are all you looking at!" and moved towards her seat, sitting down. She looked to her desk neighbor, and grinned," So, what'd I miss?"

The boy, obviously older, grinned back," Not much. We're studying medicines now." He seemed quite interested in what the teacher was talking about. He was an odd boy, in looks. His hair was a dark green color. His eyes were even scarier. Over his eyes were ruby red glass coverings, with coal black eyes underneath them. From his back protruded two wings of a Flygon. He wore a dark green shirt, camo colored green, with tan pants.

" Ah. Nice to know, I guess." Ashley answered, looking towards the teacher, leaning her head on her hand. She then popped another piece of gum into her mouth, chewing it slowly, making sure to avoid the teacher's watchful eye.

" Now everyone. Which one of these medicines is the weakest?" the teacher asked, looking towards his class. Everyone was silent, except for the boy next to Ashley, who raised his hand. " Okay Desert. Come up to the board and circle the correct answer."

Desert cringed at the name, and corrected," its Des!" He then stood up, showing his tall height of 6'3", tall compared to Ashley's 5'4". Of course, Desert was seventeen, while Ashley was, once again, fourteen. Also, a Flygon tail extended from him, and he wore no shoes. He grinned, walking up to the board. The teacher handed him the chalk, and Desert gripped it in his hands.

But right when he gripped it into his hands, his re-tractable claws from his hands suddenly extended, crumbling the chalk into dust. Basically, he also wore no shoes because of his claws from his feet. Everyone burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter, Des looking a bit embarrassed.

The teacher looked a bit surprised," Oh. Well Desert. Can you tell me what the weakest medicine on the board is?" He then mumbled," Before you break any more chalk."

Des sighed, but answered," Potion."

The teacher nodded," Good job Desert. Back to your seat please." Des walked back to his seat, sitting down beside Ashley.

" Good job Des!" Ashley complimented," Next time, aim for the teacher." She grinned evilly. " If you destroyed him, believe me, we'd all be happier, including me." She then blew a bubble, popping it and chewing it again.

The teacher, Mr. Mew, called," Quit the chit-chat Ashley." He then went back to his lecture, explaining if a Hyper Potion or a Full Restore was better for Pokemon health. " Now, Hyper Potions are obviously cheaper, and restore 200HP, but a Full Restore restores all of the Pokemon's HPS and cures all status problems. Suppose your Bellsprout was poisoned, and was barely holding on with a small 15HP. In a matter of a few turns, your Bellsprout would faint. But if you used a Full Restore, the status problem and its HPS would be replenished."

Ashley rolled her eyes, chewing her gum still. She moved it to her cheek again, and called out," But Bellsprout are weak! Now! If you had a Dusclops, things would be much different."

" Quiet down Ashley! Just because you have a Dusclops does not make your Pokemon better than any others!" Mr. Mew scolded. " Now, back to my teaching."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling Battle Class. " Okay now. Everyone, off to Battle Class now. And remember your notes. You'll be having a test next week."

Everyone gathered up their things, Ashley sticking her gum under the desk, and walked out of the room, down the hallway. Ashley and Des walked together.

" Is it Battle Day yet?" Ashley asked, carrying her books while trying to rummage through her things for another piece of gum. " I want to show Mr. Mew that Stan can beat anyone."

Des laughed," I still can't believe you named your Dusclops Stan. Anyway, yeah. And I heard we're playing on Desert Terrain today, with a mixture of rocks. My favorite." Des crackled his knuckles.

" Just because you actually fight your own battles and your kind comes from a desert, huh?" Ashley rolled her eyes," Just be glad you're the only Pokemorph here. And you basically cheat with that thing around your neck." Ashley said, indicating to the string around Des's neck, from it hanging a Dragon Fang.

" Mr. Mew said it was smart to use items to power up your strength. It's not cheating. You know how hard it was to get this thing from Clair? She's evil." Des protested, crossing his arms. He carried his books by his tail, which was oddly strange, but actually neat. " Stubborn dragon-tamer. She even tried to catch me."

Ashley smirked," Whatever. Anyway, Stan is going to beat everyone there. Anyway, I bet Mr. Mew only got this job because his last name is the name of that famous Pokemon that's pink." She cringed at the mention of the color.

" Mew, the ancestor of all Pokemon, for it can learn all the names. Mew also was said to have given birth to Mewtwo, although some say that only DNA was used and Mew was cloned." Des said, repeating part of Mr. Mew's lecture from a few weeks ago.

" Smart ass." Ashley muttered under her breath. She then looked down the hallway, turning down the hall, Des following.

" Watch it." Des warned, baring his fangs at her. He then looked up at the large doors that led to the Battle Arena," Well, we're here." He pushed open the doors, walking through. Ashley began to walk through, but Des quickly pushed them back with his tail, causing it to slam in her face. Ashley yelped, dropping her books and rubbing her face, which was now red.

" Oh wait till I get out there!" Ashley screamed in rage. Des's laughing was heard outside the doors. Des then opened the doors with his tail, turning around to face her.

" Had to get you back for that comment earlier Ash." Des grinned, staring at her red face.

" Ash. Humph." Ashley narrowed her eyes," Why is Ash supposed to be so popular? He has a Pikachu. A PIKACHU. Since when were they so strong anyway?" Ashley continued to mumble things about Ash as she picked up her books, rubbed her face, which was still red, and walked outside as Des held the door open.

Everyone was sitting on the benches beside the Battle Arena, which was grass currently, although it could be switched around for other terrain. Everyone turned their heads as Ashley and Des went up onto the bleachers, making it just in time for class. Ashley and Des put their books under their bleacher seats, as the Battle Instructor, Mrs. Casey, walked onto the battlefield. Eyeing them down, she boomed," All right now everyone! It's time for Battle Day! I want to see some good fighting out there! No cheating, and no insulting the opponent." Her glare glanced towards Ashley, who was looking away, off into space.

" Anyway, now, let's see who will go first!" Mrs. Casey yelled, moving over to a large machine. She pressed a few buttons. What seemed to look like Casino Machine appeared, and the faces of a few people appeared. " Okay! First up, Alexander versus Serina!"

At the name of Alexander, Ashley snapped out of her daze, and looked around for the boy. Des smirked, looking to Ashley," Alexander huh?" He smirked again.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, then blushed scarlet," Shut up."

A boy of fifteen got up from the seat of his bleacher a few rows down, being cheered on by his large group of friends. Ashley followed the boy's movements with her eyes, still blushing. The boy stepped up onto the field. His hair was brown, much like Ashley's. His was spiked at the front though. He had dark green eyes, and wore a black shirt with jeans and a black belt for his Pokemon, and blue and white sneakers. He waved to his friends, who hooted and hollered back at him.

His opponent was an older girl, sixteen it seemed, who was very short, barely reaching the five-foot line. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black skirt with a white shirt and black sandals. Serina took a ball from his belt on her skirt, and held it in her hands, cupping them to hold her precious Pokeball.

Alexander grabbed a ball from his belt as well, holding it in one hand, the other in his pocket.

Mrs. Casey stood on a platform, being the judge," Now! Serina! Alexander! Get ready to fight! One Pokemon only! No time limit! Let the battle begin!" Holding up one red and one blue flag, she threw them down," GO!"

Alexander threw his Pokeball," Mawile! Go!" A Mawile suddenly appeared, jaws that hung off her head snapping furiously.

Ashley watched, amazed. She had always thought Alexander had the best Pokemon, other than hers. She blushed more, hiding her face in a book.

" Oh quit it. He isn't even looking this way." Des said, rolling his eyes. He then yelled," Go Alec! Beat her!" he cheered.

Alexander grinned at Des, giving him a thumbs-up.

Ashley peered from her book, and quickly looked away," He's staring now. Thanks a lot Des." Ashley said through her clenched teeth.

Serina smiled, and threw her Pokeball," Go Wigglytuff! Show that thing who's cuter!"

A Wigglytuff suddenly appeared, ears flicking back and forth," Wigglytuff!" she exclaimed, in a high pitched voice. She then studied her opponent for a moment, before starting to bounce around the arena.

" Mawile! Vice grip!" Alexander ordered. Mawile went into action, running towards Wigglytuff, who was too busy dancing to notice much of anything.

Serina cried out," Wigglytuff! Pound now!" But Wigglytuff was too busy singing and dancing to notice. Serina cried out again," Pound!" But with no success.

Mawile ran up to Serina, and the plant like thing on her head bared its teeth, gripping onto Wigglytuff's ears. Wigglytuff cried out in pain, finally noticing Mawile. Trying to kick Mawile away, she fought to get away and out of the grip of its massive jaws. But without any success. And from the looks of it, Wigglytuff seemed to be having a seizure, and prancing madly.

Ashley stared, grinning. Des looked a bit worried at the Wigglytuff," I don't want to know what that Wigglytuff's ears will look like after Mawile stops gripping them."

Serina cried," Stop! I give up! Just don't kill my Wigglytuff!" she pleaded.

Alec nodded at Serina's forfeit," Mawile. Let go."

Mawile let go as he was instructed, and released his grip on the poor Wigglytuff. Everyone gasped in horror at Wigglytuff. Serina burst into loud sobbing, turning away. Wigglytuff's ears, where Mawile had bitten, were bleeding heavily, and her ears were hanging on barely. Blood poured from her ears, and Wigglytuff winced, looking up at her ears. She then began to panic, and burst into a fit of crying, harder than anyone I've even seen do.

Alec gasped, looking guilty, he cried out," I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Mawile-"

" Quickly! Go get Blissey, quick!" Mrs. Casey ordered to several students, who ran off into the hall. Moments later, Blissey came running in, more of a fast waddle, with an assistant Chansey and a stretcher. They both placed the stretcher down. Blissey called out orders, and they both lifted Wigglytuff onto the stretcher, and ran off. Forgetting the stretcher and Wigglytuff, they ran back and picked it off, dashing off into the hallway.

Ashley frowned at Alec, shaking her head," Whoa. I didn't know his Mawile could do that."

Des cringed," Just hope that Wigglytuff makes it out okay."

Serina then ran off after her Wigglytuff, without another look at Alec. The doors slammed behind her as she ran through.

Everyone began glancing at each other. One girl ran out of the room to vomit. Everyone knew this because she was incredibly scared of blood. Too bad she wanted to become a doctor.

Mrs. Casey looked to Alec, who was staring at the ground. Mawile also looked guilty, and walked to her trainer's side, staring at the ground. Even the jaws on her head were miserable looking," Okay then. Battle Day is cancelled for today. It wasn't your fault Alec. Maybe Mr. Mew should teach you about how sharp Mawile's jaws are." Mrs. Casey suggested.

Alec sighed," No. It's my fault." He then walked off the arena, and into the bleachers, where his friends began to comfort him. Mawile sat down in his lap, being only two feet tall.

Ashley frowned," No fair! I wanted to fight with Stan today!" she protested, standing up and clenching her fists. Alec and everyone turned towards her, staring. Seeing Alec's gaze, Ashley blushed, and sat quickly down, hiding her face in her knees.

Des looked to Ashley," And I wanted to fight too. Oh well. We'll have to wait later." Des gave a heavy sigh, easily seeing that he wanted to fight as well.

Mrs. Casey looked to her class, and boomed," QUIET DOWN!" Everyone jerked their heads in her direction. The one teacher you didn't want to get on their bad side was Mrs. Casey. Mrs. Casey cleared her throat, and ordered," Now! Everyone back to the classroom! We'll learn battle strategies today instead." Everyone groaned, and stood up, walking into the hallway in some mess of an order.

Ashley and Des were last out, other than Mawile and Alec, who were just standing out on the arena, staring at the blood drops.

Des called, looking back," Come on Ashley. We got to go," He then noticed Alec," Hey Alec! Come on inside!"

Alec only gave a slight glance, then looked back at where the Wigglytuff had been. Ashley looked away quickly. " Go over there and get him to move!" Ashley growled to Des.

Des looked to Ashley, raising an eyebrow," Why don't you? You're the one who likes him so much. Besides, I'm not sure how I could ever get him to move. He looks miserable. I'd have to force him."

" Then go do it now!" Ashley commanded, pushing Des forward.

Des gave a glare, and asked," Why aren't you coming? You need to stop hiding from him because if you do like him, you'll need to be able to talk to him!"

Somehow, Alec didn't hear all this quarreling.

Ashley frowned, then sighed," I guess you're right." She then proceeded to walk, hitting Des over the head with a baseball bat.

Des tried not to make his eyes water, but they did anyway. He looked to Ashley," WHAT THE HELL!"

Ashley smirked," I found it." She then tossed the item aside, walking towards Alec. She gulped nervously. " Umm. Hey Alec." She greeted.

Alec only glanced at Ashley for a moment, before returning his head to the blood. His hands were shoved into his pockets. Mawile looked miserable, which was strange, as she usually looked quite docile.

Ashley repeated, thinking Alec had not heard her," Alec? Umm. Hey?" Again, no answer. Ashley seemed to become a bit flustered at him ignoring her.

Des decided to give it a shot," Alec? You there?" he asked, waving one of his clawed hands in Alec's face.

Ashley growled, taking out one of her Pokeballs, she threw it into the air. In a bright flash of light, a Dusclops appeared, Stan. " Stan. Get Alec to talk!" she ordered, pointing at Alec," Or make him move or something!"

Stan nodded, and held out his hands, which glowed purple. Suddenly, Alec and Mawile began to glow a brilliant purple. Stan raised his hands, and Alec and Mawile raised a couple feet off the ground. Alec suddenly noticed, and began to try and fight it. Mawile protested angrily, thrashing about wildly, her jaws snapping.

Ashley smirked," Sorry Alec. Had to get you to move _somehow_." The group then moved into the hallway, Stan controlling Alec and Mawile as they floated.


	2. Chapter Two: News Already!

Author's Note: Yes, you will have to show me up Midnight! Tee-hee! I never thought I'd have so much fun writing a Pokemon fanfic. I thought it'd be such a chore. But it seems even more fun than a Harvest Moon fanfic! Yes, I'm sure Ashley is a lot like you Midnight!

Chapter Two: News Already! 

Walking down the hallway, Ashley, Des, Stan, and the floating Alec and Mawile, turned off at a corridor, heading into another classroom. Opening the doors, they let themselves in, Alec hitting himself on the roof of the classroom, thanks to Stan beginning to tease him.

Des and Ashley took their seats in the back, Ashley not bothering to return Stan to his Pokeball. Ashley seemed to have almost forgotten that Stan was still controlling Alec and Mawile's movements.

The other students gave glances towards the back, towards Stan, Ashley, and Des, and particularly Alec and Mawile, floating in mid-air. One student called out," Hey Alec! You're flying!" obviously not noticing Stan's hands glow a brilliant purple, which Alec and Mawile shared.

Alec narrowed his eyes, and was about to reply, but Ashley did for him," No shit kid."

The student narrowed her eyes on Ashley, finding it strange that a fourteen year old would call herself, a sixteen-year-old senior student, a kid. She returned her gaze to the board, where Mrs. Casey now was, waiting for everyone's attention. Ashley turned around, and peered into her desk, rummaging through it for yet another piece of gum.

Mrs. Casey looked over each student, and immediately noticed Stan," Ashley! Why is Stan out of his Pokeball?" Mrs. Casey bellowed. She knew all of Ashley's Pokemon, for she bragged about them in class all the time now.

Ashley looked up from rummaging," Because Stan is helping Alec and Mawile." She then seemed to blush at the mentioning of Alec.

" Why?"

" Because Alec broke his leg, so Stan needs to help him along."

Mrs. Casey groaned," Alexander has not broken his leg Ashley! This is another one of your little excuses, isn't it? Now, order Stan to stop his psychic attack, and place them both on the ground."

Ashley moaned, then looked to Stan," You heard her boy. We get no fun in this class." Ashley complained.

Stan seemed quite disappointed, but did as Mrs. Casey ordered. His hands faded out of the purple, along with Alec and Mawile, and they returned to the ground. Alec then returned Mawile, and walked towards his seat near the front of the class, glancing at Ashley, who looked the other way.

Mrs. Casey sighed," Now, thank you Ashley! On with the lesson!" Mrs. Casey turned her back to the class, picking up a marker; she began to write on the board. " Now, for tips. Remember to always keep your Pokemon's HPS in a reasonable area. No one likes anyone who leaves their Pokemon with barely any HPS and is burned. Remember, you must heal if you are going to win this. And brute strength, again, is not the only way to win a battle. Actually, it might be the worst way. Speed is very, very important. For speed allows your Pokemon to get in a quick hit, and dodge without taking any damage."

Ashley yawned, resting her head on her hand as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth, looking towards the ceiling.

Des watched intently, even taking down notes.

Ashley noticed this, and looked to Des," Why are you taking down notes? You're the smartest one in here. You can memorize about anything. This stuff is actually pretty easy."

Des retorted, not looking up from his notepad, and luckily not crushing the pencil," So I can review them. And with your grades in here, I don't think you would call this so-called easy."

Ashley narrowed her eyes, blowing a bubble, she popped it and began to chew it again," Watch it Flygon boy. Just because your brain somehow grew because of that Flygon DNA injected into you when you were younger doesn't mean you get to boss me around know-it-all."

" Maybe I know it all because I listen."

Ashley snorted, rolling her eyes as they rested back on the board. Ashley began to chew her gum again, looking to the clock as it ticked slowly. It was almost time to be let out of school, and finally go home.

Ashley then looked back at Des, still intently writing out his notes. She then glanced over at everyone else's desks, glancing at what they were doing. Some were taking notes as well, mostly the smart ones. A few, preps as she suspected, were painting their fingernails of shades of blue and pink in their desks, and passing notes at the same time. Someone was also eating a Subway sandwich. She rolled her eyes, and then looked back at the board.

" Now class. Finishing up this lesson, please remember not to push your Pokemon too hard. If you do, especially with a Pokemon that will evolve based on your friendship with it and certain moves that require a friendship with your Pokemon, your partnership will not be a successful one. The Pokemon will never evolve, and the attack will be too weak to do much harm, unless it is Frustration," Mrs. Casey explained. She then looked to her watch," Well, that's all for today class. After out little episode today, do remember to be careful. I will let you out early today, and only today. I will not get soft on any of you. Goodbye everyone! See you tomorrow!" she dismissed.

Everyone began pouring out of their seats, running through the doorway in a rush to get home quickly. Des and Ashley were the last ones out, thanks to Des getting his claw stuck in the desk after trying to pull his things out. Alec had been the first out of the room in a rush. Walking out of the classroom, they made their way to their lockers, next to each other.

" At least that old hag didn't give us any homework." Ashley said with relief tingling in her voice, as she opened her locker, incredibly messy, and managed to pull out her black and orange backpack and set it on the floor.

Des nodded in agreement," Meaning, I have no homework! Yes!" he yelled for joy, taking out his backpack that was dark green and brown from his tidy locker.

Ashley raised an eyebrow, looking to Des, she smirked," Got something to do at home?" she asked, slamming her locker door and locking it.

Des shrugged," Not really. I just don't want homework. Although, other than studying for that test that Mr. Mew is assigning us. But that's next week, giving me plenty of time over the weekend."

" It's Wednesday Des."

" I know."

Ashley shook her head, hiding a grin," So, anyway, let's go get something to eat at Cold Stone. I'm starving."

Des agreed," Okay. Let's get going then. I'm looking forward to some ice cream."

Exiting the huge school, they began to walk out of the large garden in the front, and turned onto the sidewalk by the street. Turning a few blocks, they came to a large ice cream store, painted in red. The large letters of COLD STONE were in blueberry blue, with white dots. They walked in through the glass doors, as the bell jingled, telling the employees of customers. Ashley walked up to the spotless marble white counters, resting her elbows on them as she waited to be served.

An old man in his late sixties appeared from the back room, and immediately noticed Ashley, waiting. He hurried towards her, and gave a friendly smile," Hello there dear. What can I do for you today?"

Ashley growled, but then calmed herself down with a deep breath," I would like to buy ice cream," She then gazed through the glass, holding the ice cream," I'll take a scoop of vanilla, with Kit Kat pieces in it," Ashley requested, looking up. " And my friend will have-"

" Your friend?" The old man asked, obviously confused, he took off his glasses, wiped them on his sleeve, and then placed them in front of his eyes.

Ashley narrowed her eyes," Yes, my friend. He's right-" she turned towards her side, but saw no one there. She then looked around the ice cream shop, not seeing Des anywhere. She then ran over to the window, and spotted Des, holding a newspaper in his hands as he chatted with a man.

Ashley growled, then looked to the man," One moment," and ran out of the store, going up to Des," Des! Come on! Let's get ice cream! The old guy in Cold Stones thought I was crazy because you weren't there!"

Des looked down at Ashley, then to the man he was talking to," It was a pleasure to talk to you sure," Des complimented, bowing his head," But I must get going. Goodbye." He then walked off, Ashley leading the way into Cold Stone, where the elder was busy, making Ashley's ice cream by putting the Kit Kats into the ice cream, and rolling the dough with two large ice cream scoopers.

" You didn't tell me miss, if you wanted it in a cone or bowl."

" Cone."

" All right miss. Coming right up." The old man replied with a wide smile, scooping the ice cream and putting it in the cone, he handed it to Ashley.

" Thanks." Ashley replied, beginning to lick her ice cream.

The old man smiled, then looked to Des, eyes widening at his special features, not to mention height," How old are you sonny?"

Des smiled," Seventeen."

The old man looked utterly astounded and bewildered," So, what will you have today sonny?"

Des smiled again, showing his fangs," I'll take a scoop of chocolate in a cone, please."

The old man nodded," Coming right up sonny," and proceeded to scooping out the ice cream, placing it into the cone, he mumbled," Boys these days seem to be drinking Miracle Grow now. Why in my day…" and handed the cone to Des. The old man then walked over the cash register," Okay. Miss, yours is 3.50, and sonny, yours is 2.75, please."

Des and Ashley both paid for their ice cream, and walked over to a table, the same color as the letters. Sitting down, they both began to eat, Des setting the newspaper on the table.

Ashley looked to the paper," Why the hell do you have a newspaper Des?"

Des replied," It caught my eye. Look at the front page of it." He indicated with one claw to the front page.

Ashley looked down, and her eyes widened," No way! How'd that come there so fast?" she yelled, astounded.

Des shrugged, then picked up the paper, beginning to read it aloud," **Pokemon School Incident. **_Earlier this afternoon, we received news from Mrs. Casey, the battle instructor at the famous Rustboro Pokemon Academy, of a peculiar incident. It seems that while battling, fifteen-year-old senior Alexander Ramsay was battling with his Mawile, against Serina McDonald, using her Wigglytuff, when Mawile clamped onto Wigglytuff's ears, and caused devastation when finally letting go. The Wigglytuff is now in critical condition at Rustboro Pokemon Center, where it is being watched constantly by doctors, and Nurse Joy. We quoted the Nurse Joy caring for this Wigglytuff, and she replied," I feel so bad for this poor thing. We will make sure it is cared for, and hope that it will recover." We can only hope that this Wigglytuff will make a full recovery, for if it does not, who knows what will happen to Rustboro Pokemon Academy's reputation. This is Barney Daniel, reporter."_

Des looked up from the paper," Mrs. Casey must have called the News Team on our way to class. We did get there late."

Ashley was fuming," That's just plain wrong! Alec is going to be so miserable now, that all of Rustboro knows about it! I can't believe it!"

" I can't believe it." came a voice from behind them.

Ashley and Des turned to see none other than Alexander Ramsay, Mawile at his side. He looked slightly depressed. His hands were currently in his jean pockets, as he looked up.

Ashley looked away, not speaking. Des gave Ashley a look, then turned to Alec," How long have you been there Alec?" he asked.

Alec sighed," Long enough. I can't believe it. Mrs. Casey told the News Team? Now, thanks to me, our reputation is going to go plummeting down."

Des pointed out, still seeing Ashley not replying," Not if Wigglytuff makes a recovery, which I'm sure it will. Mawile didn't clamp onto any organs, so Wigglytuff does have a very good chance of surviving. The only problems would be blood loss and infection really. And doctors are keeping a careful eye on it as we speak."

Alec shook his head," I don't know. Even if Wigglytuff pulls through, I'll always have a guilty feeling whenever I see it." He then sighed, and then walked away, out the door, without another word.

Des called after," Wait up Alec!" but Alec didn't wait up, and only moved at a faster pace outside, being followed by Mawile at his side. Des sighed, then looked to Ashley, who was staring off towards the wall," You need to learn to talk to him Ashley! You're never going to show how much you like him if you stare off into nowhere whenever he's near you!"

Ashley continued to stare off at the wall, eyes widened, mouth open in horror.

" What Ashley? What's wrong?"

Ashley pointed towards the wall," Look."

Des looked towards where Ashley had indicated, and gasped.

Author's Note: I LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE! I AM PURE EVIL! HAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry; I'll update more often, as I have three weeks off! Go Spring Break! I hope you look forward to the next episode of Ashley's Magic!


	3. Chapter Three: Two Problems Now

Author's Note: Cursedninetails: Thank you for the little talk show thing! Don't worry: the beginning to always boring for some reason. In a couple chapters, something big will happen that I have planned.

MidnightxPhoenix: You sure do hate suspense. Better get used to it. ;

**Chapter Three: Two Problems Now**

" Whoa. That's new!" Des exclaimed, staring at the poster.

Ashley shuddered, then turned around," A Dance at the Academy? That's great, just great!"

Des smiled," Oh buck up. Now you can ask Alec! I'm sure he doesn't have a date to go with!" he encouraged.

Ashley snorted, crossing her arms," He already has one, I bet. He's one of the most popular guys in the whole Academy! He'll be swarmed over by the other girls!"

Des shrugged," Well, the only way to find out is to ask him. And you're going to have to that yourself; I'm not doing it."

Ashley growled, continuing to lick her ice cream," I guess. But, what if he says no Des? I'll be so embarrassed!" She then smirked," But then again, I could always-" Ashley looked to her pokeballs.

Des shook his head," No Ashley. You can't control him. That just isn't right."

Ashley snorted," Why not? It would work!" she protested, slamming her fist on the ice cream table.

Des rolled his eyes," Because he'll never like you if you mess with him. Are you almost done?" he asked, his ice cream finished, now gnawing on the cone, easily ripping it to bits with his fangs.

Ashley nodded, taking a bite out of her cone," Yeah, yeah. Let's go already." Ashley stood up, throwing the rest of her cone away, Des eating his quickly, and both heading out the door, the jingling of the bells seeming to say goodbye, and come again.

As they walked up the street to a four way intersection, they looked at each other," See you tomorrow Des." Ashley said, beginning to walk away, her pigtails waving as she walked.

Des nodded," Goodbye," and walked down the other way.

Ashley continued to walk for about ten minutes, until she reached an enormous building, known only as Devon Corp. Ashley walked through the sliding automatic doors, and up towards the elevator. Going inside, she pressed one of the many, many buttons, and felt herself and the elevator move up. In a few moments, the doors opened, letting her out, she walked down one of the many hallways, to a door, numbered No. 45. Letting herself in, she closed the door.

Seeing no one in the apartment, she looked slightly confused. She then spotted a note on the fridge, and walked over, ripping it off the fridge. She read it aloud," Ashley. Currently working later than usual. Working on floor No. 27. Visit me if you like. Just don't annoy anyone, please."

Ashley smirked, then threw her backpack down on the couch, and ran out of the apartment, back to the elevator. " Floor No. 27. Jeez, there's like fifty floors in this whole damn place!" Going up, she tapped her foot until she heard a ping, then walked out as the doors opened.

The place she was in was obviously a laboratory, which Devon Corp. designed to test of their products. Everything seemed white: the walls, the tiled floor, and the tables. All the scientists wore white lab coats as well. Ashley passed through a doorway, and as she went through, a red light flashed on, then dulled off.

Ashley walked down to a table, noticing her Grandpa now, with his baldhead. Ashley yelled," Hey Grandpa! I'm here!"

Her voice was responded by a bunch of scientists shushing her. Ashley rolled her eyes, scowling," It ain't a damn library."

The elderly man turned around," Why, hello Ashley. Good to see you dear."

Ashley smiled meekly, then crossed her arms and frowned," Yeah, whatever."

Grandpa's face then grew serious," I got a call from Miss Roxanne. She said you were caught chewing gum again. Ashley, what have I told you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes," She said she wouldn't call you. She's a liar."

Grandpa shook his head," So, what's new?"

Ashley then looked at her fingernails," Oh, nothing, other than some stupid dance that's coming up on Friday."

" Friday? At the Academy?"

Ashley nodded in reply.

" Are you going to go with anyone?" Grandpa's eyes twinkled with delight.

Ashley snorted," No."

" Not even with Alec?"

Ashley looked shocked," How'd you-"

" Oh, Des told me that you liked him. He seems like a very nice boy from what I hear. Am I going to expect any grand-kids dear?"

Ashley growled, clenching her fist," Shut up."

Grandpa laughed heartily," Okay dear. Anyway, I heard what happened today. Seems Alec accidentally hurt a Wigglytuff while fighting with his…his…"

" Mawile."

" That's it. Mawile. I heard that Wigglytuff could survive though. Might just have a few problems with hearing. Nothing bad though about that." Grandpa shook his head.

Ashley frowned," Yeah, but now, Alec's going to be so miserable. Everyone is going to blame him for it."

Grandpa shook his head back and forth slowly," I don't think so. It was an accident, after all. Sure, maybe they might pick on him a bit, but everyone will forget."

Ashley sighed heavily," Except that brat Serina McDonald."

Grandpa shrugged," Maybe. Well, you can go if you like dear. I've got work to do," He smiled warmly," Bye Ashley." He ruffled her hair.

Ashley put her hands on her hair, protecting it," See you later Grandpa," she said, walking out. She went through the doorway again, and the red light flashed on, and dulled off slowly.

" Well, what do you think?" A man asked from a computer, watching Ashley walk into the elevator, the doors blocking her from view.

A female voice replied," Seems like it. I'd never expect someone so young to be able to do this."

" She has the right stuff. Let's just talk it over with her Grandpa."

The female nodded," Right."

" You little!" Ashley yelled at Des, who was looking away, grinning. " Why'd you tell my Grandpa that?"

Des looked back at Ashley," Oh come on. He won't bug you that much. I just couldn't figure out anything else to say."

" What about the weather? Talk about that! Not about my crush damn it!"

" Sorry. Didn't think about that Ash. Let's get to school. The quicker we do, the quicker we get back home." Des said quickly, running ahead, his Flygon wings flapping as he ran, somehow making him move quicker.

" Oh get back here!" Ashley called after, running after Des at a sprint. " You better run, because when I catch up to you Flygon boy!"

Everyone was busy taking their seats in Mr. Mew's class, waiting for Mr. Mew, who was strangely not in the classroom yet, to come back from the hallway.

" What do you think Mr. Mew is up to now?" Des whispered to Ashley.

Ashley growled, smacking him in the back of the head," Almost forgot. That's for the little crush thing." But Des didn't seem very fazed by Ashley's attack. He simply shrugged it off.

" Damn tough Flygon skin." Ashley muttered, looking ahead to the front of the classroom, resting her head on her hand. She looked outside towards the door, seeing Mr. Mew's shadow along with Miss Roxanne's, easily noticed by her hair.

They seemed to be talking about something, and Mr. Mew continued to nod again and again. Mr. Mew then gave a final nod, and opened the door, pushing it open. Everyone immediately became silent as he walked in, looking towards where he had just entered, and gave a motion to come through," Class. We have a new student. Everyone, meet Amphie Johnson. Please come Amphie. Don't be shy."

Stepping through the door, the class, especially Des, was surprised. She looked much younger than the rest of them, a bit younger, probably a year, to Ashley. Her clothing consisted of plain jeans with a black top, and yellow and black tennis shoes. But the most noticeable part of clothing was the large beach cap on her head, the middle of it pricking up a bit. Her hair was noticeably long, reaching her hips, and was golden blonde with black streaks running through it. Not to mention, on her forehead, was a small, ruby colored gem. Her skin seemed to have a yellow tinge to it, and on her neck, were three black rings, going completely around. What was probably the most noticeable was a tail, yes, a tail, and if you hadn't noticed from the rest of her, an Ampharos tail, yellow with black stripes with a large ruby colored ball on the tip. Her eyes were mysteriously coal black, much like Des's. Around her neck hung a string, with a magnet attached to it. She looked around nervously, then spotted Des, and smiled, and her eyes lit up.

" Miss Johnson comes from Lilycove, which is all the way on the other side of the region of Hoenn. Correct Amphie?" Mr. Mew asked his new student.

Amphie looked to Mr. Mew, and nodded," Umm. Yes, I do."

Mr. Mew smiled warmly," Now, you may pick wherever you would like to sit."

Amphie nodded, and looked over the classmates. Her eyes then fell on Des and Ashley, Ashley busy chewing on gum and looking off at the ceiling, Des busy reading up on something. Amphie said," Can I sit next to those two?" she asked, looking to Mr. Mew.

Mr. Mew looked a bit nervous, but nodded," Sure Amphie."

Amphie smiled meekly, then walked over to them, sitting down beside Ashley," Hello. I'm Amphie Johnson, as Mr. Mew already said."

Ashley stared at Amphie," Okay. You a pokemorph or what?" Ashley asked.

Des glared at Ashley," I'm Desert, but please call me Des. And this is Ashley."

Amphie nodded," Oh. Hi. Pokemorph? Umm, yes." She looked down at the floor sadly.

Des asked," What's wrong? I'm a pokemorph. A Flygon one, at that. The wings, fangs, eyes, claws, the works. You're an Ampharos, right?"

Amphie seemed to perk up," Yeah. You're a Flygon? Wow. That means you can fly."

Ashley snorted," If he wasn't so fat, he could." Amphie seemed to giggle, and Ashley became uneasy.

Des narrowed his eyes," I can fly. I just don't, because then I would leave you behind. And that's not very nice, now is it?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, then leaned back in her chair," Well, Mr. Mew is starting class now. Take out your notes Des," she teased," You always do write down notes for no reason anyway."

Des growled, then grabbed his notebook from his desk," Anyway, Ashley, are you going to ask him or not?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes," Shut up. I don't want to. And you can't make me."

Amphie asked," What's going on?"

Des explained," Ashley likes a boy, and there's a dance on Friday, so I keep bugging her to ask him. I mean he couldn't be taken yet."

Amphie nodded, then looked around, not listening to Mr. Mew's lesson plan," So, who is it? Is he here, or in a different class?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes, and was about to reply, but Des said quickly," He's over there. Second row, first seat on the left."

Ashley slammed her hands on her desk, no one noticing, as she began to twitch, she muttered," That's the SECOND person you've told now."

Amphie looked over to Alec," Oh. I see," she giggled," He's kinda cute."

Ashley said flatly," Okay then. Well, I'm still not asking him."

Des asked," Come on Ashley. Do you really want some other girl to get him instead of you?" he then added," I know how much you like him."

Ashley frowned, thinking," Well, I know I don't want Serina to get him. I mean, she must be pretty pissed at what happened yesterday."

" What happened yesterday?"

" Long story." Des and Ashley said in unison.

Amphie nodded," Oh. Okay," she said to Ashley," Just ask him then, before some other gets hold of him, okay?" she smiled warmly.

Ashley growled," If both of you shut up, I will ask him after class! Now keep it down."

Amphie and Des looked to each other, grinning.

" Hey Ashley. You wanted to talk to me about something?" Alec asked, out in the hallway beside the door.

Ashley was blushing hard, but trying to cover it up," Umm. Yeah. I was just wondering…" she looked towards the door, seeing Des and Amphie peering through, she grimaced, shooing them away with her hand, stomping her foot. Des and Amphie quickly disappeared, but when Ashley turned back, they reappeared.

Alec asked," Yes?"

Ashley put her hand behind her head," I was just thinking, do you want to-to go to the d-dance with…me?" she asked, then quickly looked at the ground, blushing scarlet red, as she held her breath.

Alec frowned," Oh. I'm really sorry Ashley. I wish you would've asked me earlier. But Serina already asked me." Alec shook his head," I don't like her, but I figured I had to go with her, after the Wigglytuff incident to sort of make up."

Ashley seemed surprised, almost as though she would've expected him to reply yes. She then said miserably," Oh."

Des and Amphie looked at each other, frowning.

" Tough luck." Des said sadly.

Amphie nodded, frowning.

Alec tried to cheer her up," I'm really sorry Ashley. Must be two things I've messed up now."

Ashley sighed," Oh. That's okay. I was expecting it."

Alec tried to smile," But I'll still see you there, right?" he asked hopefully.

Ashley shrugged," I guess. Umm. That's all I wanted to ask.

Bye now." Ashley quickly walked off.

Alec watched as she ran off," I'm sorry Ashley." He mumbled, then walked in the other direction away.


	4. Chapter Four: Mysterious Liquid: Part On...

Author's Note: CursedNinetails: Yeah, yeah. I get the point. And you won't be let down in this chapter. At least, I don't think you will. 0.o

MidnightxPhoenix: Heh. Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Who knows really?

**Chapter Four: Mysterious Liquid: Part One **

Amphie and Des quickly hurried off after Ashley, who had turned a left into another hallway. She was currently sitting on the floor, her head on her knees.

Amphie frowned, and came up to Ashley," It's okay Ashley. It's okay," she whispered softly and gently," It's okay. There will be other boys."

Ashley looked up, and Des and Amphie were rather surprised at her face. They had expected to see tear stains all over her face, and her eyes to be red. Maybe even just one tear. But not one tear had stained Ashley's face, unlike many other girls who would be sobbing uncontrollably.

Ashley looked the other way, then down to where her Pokeballs were, originally attached to the sleeve of her dress-like clothing. " It's okay. I guessed he would've said no. That's why I'm not crying, unlike those other girls. They're all pansies," Ashley then grabbed each of her Pokeballs from her sleeve, and tossed them almost delicately onto the white tiled hallway.

Amphie tilted her head, glancing as the Pokeballs flashed a bright light, releasing the Pokemon. She had never seen Ashley's Pokemon before, having only met her this morning. Des only gave a slight glance, having heard and seen all of Ashley's Pokemon before, whether in Battle Class or just plain out for the hell of it.

The first Pokeball opened, revealing none other than Stan, the Dusclops. He flexed his gloves hands, and then gave a bow to Amphie, as he was the more respectful one out of the group of Ashley's Pokemon. Stan then moaned eerily," _Dusclops…_" and looked towards the Pokemon that were being released.

The flash appeared again, and out appeared a feminine Absol, giving a glance around at the surroundings before resting her gaze on Amphie. She immediately hissed, pawing at the ground with her front paw. She then threw her head, her hair-like feature moving with her.

Amphie's eyes widened, as she stepped back away from the hissing Absol.

" Don't mind her. Abigail is always the most down-right-mean one of the bunch." Des said to Amphie, watching as she relaxed.

" Yeah…" Ashley agreed, staring off down the hallway, away from Des and Amphie.

Amphie nodded, then watched curiously as another Pokemon appeared from their Pokeball. Out appeared a male Banette, looking around curiously. He then grinned mischievously, his red eyes glittering at wanting to do something fun. He then seemed to cackle, but his mouth did not open.

" That's Twist. He's the troublemaker of the group. He makes trouble when no one's looking." Des explained, pointing to Twist, who hovered a few feet off the ground.

" How come his mouth didn't open when he laughed?" Amphie asked, turning to Des. She was easily seen as spooked, mostly from all these dark types.

" It was said that Banette was created from cursed energy permeated from a discarded doll's stuffing, and gave life to Banette. And the reason Twist never opens his mouth is because Banettes would lose all their energy if they were open their mouth," Des explained lengthily, Amphie nodding, interested. Des laughed," Oh. I rambled on again. Mr. Mew's lectures get stuck in my head."

Amphie giggled, and then watched as the final Pokeball opened. In, yet again, another flash of white light, a female Umbreon appeared. The Umbreon sniffed the air, and then eyed Amphie suspiciously. Umbreon then lay on the floor, proceeding to rolling around, kicking her feet into the air out of sheer boredom.

Ashley turned her head towards the Umbreon," Hey Likuri," Ashley greeted with a sigh. Likuri stopped, and sat upon her haunches, and gave a slight purr at Ashley.

" Likuri is the actual nice one. She's also the strangest one of the group." Des said to Amphie, petting Likuri. Likuri purred, rubbing her head against Des's hand.

Amphie cautiously reached out, and patted Likuri on the head. Likuri yawned, then looked to Amphie, and smiled," Umbreon!"

Amphie giggled, then looked to Des and Ashley, then to Likuri," How is she different?" Amphie asked, mostly to Des, as Ashley was busy staring off into nowhere.

Des raised his claw, almost as if he were thinking, but Ashley cut in," I found her abandoned a year ago. Her rings weren't yellow then. They were glowing blue. Her mood seems to affect her rings. Yellow usually means she's happy, while blue means she's depressed, and red easily means she's angered."

Amphie frowned and looked a bit surprised, not only because of what happened to Likuri, but that all of a sudden Ashley cut in. Amphie looked towards Likuri, still frowning," Poor Likuri."

Likuri lay down on her back, kicking her legs into the air. She seemed to be the youngest and most childish, easily seen by Abigail staring with a flat expression on her face. Twist was looking around mischievously, while Stan was only staring at the humans.

Des spoke up," Well, we should get going. Thank goodness it's early release."

Ashley crossed her arms," It's about that little incident, isn't it? And that dance." Ashley added bitterly. Des nodded slowly.

Amphie looked confused, then looked to the left and right of herself," Umm. Let's go. I might get lost, so, can you guys guide me?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Des nodded," Sure. Come on Ashley. Up." Des held out his hand, which Ashley, rather stubbornly, grabbed, and Des pulled her up.

Ashley looked to her Pokemon, who were busy inspecting the hallway, somewhat interested," Come on everyone. We have to go home now."

Abigail, Twist, Stan, and Likuri all turned towards Ashley, and nodded, all of them stopping what they had been doing, and now returning to Ashley's sides, Stan only an inch shorter than Ashley. Ashley gave each of them a pat, then looked towards Amphie and Des," Well, let's go."

Des and Amphie nodded, and proceeded to walking down the hallway, Ashley lagging behind. Likuri's ears pricked up, as she thought she had heard something. Seeing a shadow, she hissed, her rings flashing red at the scent of the thing. The shadow quickly moved out of Likuri's sight.

Ashley looked back," Likuri. Come on girl." Ashley urged. Likuri looked to Ashley, then back at where the shadow had been. Giving a sigh, Likuri followed her master's orders, reluctantly following after.

Meanwhile-

" Mr. Lott. We need to explain our little problem." A female voice said to Grandpa, all sitting in comfy red chairs in a neat and tidy office.

" Yes Miss Night?" Grandpa asked, putting his hands on his knees," What would you like to talk about?"

Night nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but looked to the man beside her," You do it Liam."

Liam nodded, then looked serious at Grandpa," Mr. Lott. It has come to our attention, that your granddaughter, Ashley I believe her name was, is a bit different."

Grandpa looked confused, but nodded," Of course she's different. Everyone is different," he looked towards both of them," But I'm thinking this is 'different' different. Oh boy. I'm confusing myself."

Liam nodded," No worries. We will explain everything about your granddaughter." He took out some papers, showing a few tests," After carefully studying her, we have found something incredible." Liam then looked to Night," You know Night."

Night nodded, and then opened a briefcase, revealing many, many vials in protective glasses. Night thumbed over each one, biting her lower lip. She then rested her hands on a certain one, and carefully, pulled it out. She then held it out to Grandpa," Please take this. And give it to Ashley in good water. Not hot or cold. Just normal. But make sure not to give it in tap. Purified water is much, much cleaner, and safer."

Grandpa stared at the vial, containing a dark purple liquid. " But what will it do?" he asked, unsure.

Liam replied," Please, just take it. We have a problem, a big one. And your daughter is the only one who can help us." Liam looked to Night, concerned, then back at Grandpa," We have tested all the employees, but all were negative, including you. We wish we didn't have to use a young girl, but it's our only hope."

Grandpa nodded," Oh. That was the test." He stared at the vial for a few moments in Night's hand, then seemed unsure again," Will it hurt her?" he asked.

Night and Liam looked at each other, then to Grandpa. Liam said," No. It won't hurt her."

Grandpa looked at Night and Liam's pleading eyes, and sighed, taking the vial from Night's hand," Okay. I'll give it to her tonight."

Later that same night. Oh boy. This sounds like Okage Shadow King now-

Ashley sat on the couch in her apartment in Devon Corp., flipping through the channels with little interest. Mostly just things about if Mirage Island appeared and the weather. And not to mention, the Breeders Channel, about breeding Pokemon, and Pichu Brothers was on, a new movie, which Ashley was currently watching.

She watched as the Pichu brothers ran around on the rooftops, dancing with cute music in the background, all about them. She then heard the slamming of a door, and looked towards the front door," Hey Grandpa," she greeted.

Grandpa looked a bit nervous, but gave a meek smile," Hello dear. Have a good day at school?"

Ashley shrugged," Umm. Yes," she lied, not wanting to tell Grandpa about Alec and Amphie.

Grandpa smiled, obviously having fell for it," Oh good. Always nice to hear you didn't get into any sort of trouble again, right?"

Ashley shrugged, leaning her head on the couch," I guess. So, what do you have there?" she asked, pointing to something Grandpa held in some sort of a box.

Grandpa glanced at the package, then back to Ashley. Immediately, a bead of sweat formed on his brow," Oh. Koolaid Mix."

Ashley perked up," Well, open it! I could go for some Koolaid."

Grandpa nodded," Umm. Right. Just go on watching your movie while I make some, okay?"

Ashley smiled, and then went back to watching the Pichu Brothers, in which the two Pichu were playing with the other baby Pokemon, including a Magby, a Smoochum, and an Azurill.

Grandpa sighed, and wiped his brow with his sleeve. He then opened the box silently, quickly glancing at Ashley to see if she was watching. Taking a glass to the fridge and pouring in purified water, he set it on the blue tiled counter, trying not to make a sound. He took out the vial, and glanced at Ashley, paying more attention to the movie than anything.

Grandpa then sighed," I hope she'll be okay," and poured the dark purple liquid into the glass of water, watching as the liquid settled at the bottom. Grandpa then grabbed a spoon, and began to stir the liquid, and laid the spoon back in the sink, quickly washing it with a hell of a lot of soap and water. He then stared at the glass, which was now dark purple, thanks to a lot of stirring to create that.

Ashley yawned, looking towards Grandpa," Almost done Grandpa?" she asked.

Grandpa quickly looked up, and nodded with a weak smile," Umm. Yes." He picked up the glass, and walked over to Ashley. " Here dear." Grandpa said, handing the glass to Ashley.

Ashley stared at the water for a few moments, and then said," Thanks Gramps!" rather enthusiastically.

Grandpa nodded, as another bead of sweat formed on his brow," N-No problem d-dear."

Ashley looked towards Grandpa, and lifted an eyebrow," What's wrong Gramps?"

Grandpa looked to Ashley, and gave a small grin," Oh. Just Devon Corp. stuff. I must be stressed out a bit, is all."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, then looked to the liquid," Oh. Well, thanks again Grandpa."

Grandpa nodded," No problem."

She drank it all.


	5. Chapter Five: Massacre!

Author's Note: This story is about to get a bit violent, so don't be surprised if the rating hits the teen mark in either this chapter, or the ones to come. Either that, or I'm too lazy to change it.

MidnightxPhoenix: YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY SECRET! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Now that the very low list of reviews is over, on with my pretty like story. It's pretty. Yes, it is. It's blonde. I am blonde. Therefore, I am blonde. O.O I just scared myself. And forget about the part one part for the other chapter. Screw it, I thought of a cool name for the next chapter.

**Chapter Five: Massacre! **

" Ashley. Ashley, wake up. Big day."

Being shaken, Ashley slowly opened her eyes, she noticed Grandpa hovering over her. She then turned her head slightly, towards the blue-carpeted floors. She then sat up quickly, almost braining herself by hitting Grandpa's head. Barely missing, anyway. Grandpa jumped back, a bit surprised.

_I must have fallen asleep after drinking that Kool-Aid, _she thought to herself, _God. Why does my head feel so bad? It feels like a truck hit me. Maybe I whacked myself when I fell asleep. _Feeling her head for a bump she was expecting, she was quite surprised at not finding one. _Weird. No bump. Nothing. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me again. Or maybe it's not. Grrr. I wish Grandpa would stop hovering like a damn dog wanting a Pop-Tart. _She glanced at Grandpa, still hovering beside her.

" Oh good. You're awake," Grandpa said with a sigh of relief," Well, go freshen up. It's almost time for that dance you were going to go to. And don't worry; I phoned in the Academy that you were exhausted." He gave a nervous laugh, biting his lower lip," Must have had a big day." He patted his granddaughter's head.

Ashley snapped her jaws, protectively putting her hands onto her head. She then gasped," Almost time for the dance? What time is it? The dance doesn't start until six o'clock at night Grandpa." She then looked to the digital clock beside her, and watched the digits flash on and off in red, telling her exactly what she wanted to know; it was nearly six o'clock. In only a half an hour, the dance would start. " I WAS ASLEEP FOR OVER A DAY?" she exclaimed.

" Yes, you were. Now quickly go freshen up, please. You're friends will want to see you. And you have a date!"

Ashley then realized that she had forgotten to tell Grandpa that Alec had turned down her offer of going to the dance. She mumbled a few things under her breath, and stood up, Grandpa taking a few steps back to let her have some room.

" Not happy? Something wrong?"

" Nothing Grandpa. Nothing." Ashley said bitterly, looking sideways to the floor, clenching her teeth.

" Well good! Anyway, just go change quickly! You have that nice dress I got for you a few weeks back." Grandpa urged, pointing towards a room down the hallway of the apartment.

Ashley snorted," Can't I just wear my normal clothes to the dance Grandpa?" she asked.

" Well, I suppose you could, if you'd like. Just redo your hair. It's getting messy," he suggested.

Surprisingly, Ashley didn't put up a fuss, and walked down the hallway, into her room and into her bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror, she gave no mind of her scary look of red eyes, and her expression almost always nasty, and began to take her ribbons out of her hair. Letting her brown hair fall to her hips, she grabbed a comb and managed to drag it through her hair, using a mass amount of Tangle Tamer just to do so. Once her hair laid down flat, she picked her other set of ribbons and tied her hair back into two long ponytails, reaching halfway down her back.

" Done now!" she called out from her somewhat small bathroom attached to her own room, as she quickly stepped out and into her room, into the hallway in a flash," I'm off!" she called, quickly glancing at the digital clock.

Grandpa watched as Ashley rushed out the door," Err, okay dear. Have a good time!"

Rushing up to the Academy, she could already see bright, coloured balloons adorning the doors leading into the gym. Ashley snorted, slowing to a walk, and up to the large glass doors.

" Well, here goes nothing. Des and Amphie, eugh, are probably already inside. I know Des always comes early to anything, and he probably brought Amphie along so she doesn't get lost."

Opening the doors, she walked in slowly, and rolled her eyes, moaning at the sight of the girls in frilly purple and pink dresses reaching the floor, although each one was different. Some were white, while others were a baby blue. One was black, with long orange sleeves and trim that went to their knees, which Ashley somewhat took a liking to. Walking up to the girl wearing the dress, she tapped her on the shoulder," Hey. Nice- OH SHIT!"

She suddenly noticed who this girl was: Amphie.

Amphie turned around, and smiled," ASHLEY!" she squealed, hugging Ashley tightly. Ashley squirmed and clenched her teeth, staring off at the wall. " YOU CAME!" Finally letting go, Ashley gasped for breath.

Ashley coughed," Yeah, yeah. I got better. It just feels like I was hit by a truck," she admitted, rubbing her head. " Anyway, where the hell is Des anyway?"

" Desert? He's probably over at the punchbowl, mingling." Amphie pointed towards a long table, lined with food such as chips and pretzels and candies, and not to mention, a huge fountain with the Feraligatr family, including Crocnaw and Totodile. From their mouths, all wide open, poured red and purple punch, right into a bowl under them.

" Eugh. I can't believe anyone could stand to drink from that. It looks like the fountain is barfing up the punch." Ashley said, walking towards the table. Taking a glass, she placed it under the mouth of the Feraligatr, and allowed it to fill to the rim. Taking a sip, she glanced around," Now, where is Des…"

Spotting Flygon wings extending from a tall boy, mingling with another student she couldn't see as the taller boy blocked the student, from view. Snorting, Ashley walked up towards the Pokemorph, and stood on her toes, tapping him on the shoulder," Hey buddy."

Des turned around, and smiled," Ashley! Seems you came!"

The student he was talking to peered around, and smiled," Ashley!"

Ashley froze; it was Alec," Umm. Yeah," she stuttered.

Alec smiled," I thought you wouldn't come! But I guess you did. Good thing to see."

" My Grandpa, made me come."

" At least you came Ashley. So, you all better?" Des asked.

Ashley shook her head," Umm. No. My head is like hell right now," she winced, poking her head.

" What happened?" Alec asked, interested.

" Grandpa gave me some weird stuff to drink, and I think I passed out for the whole day."

" Whoa. Weird. What was it?" he asked.

" Kool-Aid. But it looked weird. Really weird. It was really thick and dark purple, and kinda black."

" Does Kool-Aid rot?" Des asked.

" Hell no. Kool-Aid could never rot. It's impossible." Ashley said, nodding her head and crossing her arms. " Err." She looked to Alec," Where's that girl?" she asked, more of a mumble.

" Serina? She said she'd be right back. She saw one of her friends." He frowned," Are you mad at me?"

Ashley snorted," Umm. No." she said, colour rushing to her cheeks as she looked away.

" Really? Good. I feel a lot better now." Alec smiled.

" Alec!"

Alec froze," Uh-oh," he mumbled, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Ashley glared," Serina."

Des laughed nervously," Oh. Hello," he greeted.

Serina, in the flesh, narrowed her eyes bitterly, and turned Alec around with a shove," Where did you go off to? I told you to wait over there for me!" She frowned," You ditched me!"

" No I didn't!" Alec protested, throwing his hands up in despair," You never came back! Then I spotted Des, and we got to talking! But I'm really sorry!"

Serina snorted, then looked to Ashley," Ashley huh? You're the one who laughed when Wigglytuff was hurt!" she accused, pointing a finger at the girl.

" Only because you deserved it. Everyone knows you did." Ashley said bitterly.

" Oh yeah? What'd I do then gothy?"

" That's more of a compliment then an insult prep. And everyone knows you're a stuck up brat, because your father is one of the supervisors at Devon Corp." Ashley said, smirking.

Serina narrowed her eyes fiercely," What's that have to do with it? And I am not stuck up either! Or a brat! My daddy worked hard to get up to that ranking! Your Grandpa…" she trailed off. " Well, come and see Wigglytuff now!"

Wigglytuff, surviving luckily, came out from behind Serina's legs, and looked up at Ashley, eyes blue and shimmering sadly. " Wigglytuff…" she said, crestfallen. One of her ears was missing, and the other had a bandage around the base, still recovering.

Ashley snorted, bending over to inspect Wigglytuff," Looks fine to me."

" FINE? She's missing an ear!" Serina screamed, although no one stopped to watch, as the dance was way too loud for anyone to hear her scream except Alec, Des, and Ashley.

" Looks nice, actually. They say that Pokemon missing a limb actually becomes stronger. And you better hope she gets stronger if you ever want to beat the Hoenn League, because so far, your battles have gone down the drain." Ashley said, pointing her thumb down.

" I'm perfectly strong enough to beat you kid! But Wigglytuff isn't in the condition to fight anyone right now!" Serina protested, thrusting a finger in Ashley's face.

Ashley hissed," Beware, I bite." Serina immediately pulled her finger back, as Ashley smirked, snapping her jaws.

Alec frowned helplessly," Umm, come on. Quit fighting. Anyway, sorry, Serina."

Serina snorted," Fine Alec. Fine. Now, let's go. I want to dance."

" But I can't-"

Serina pulled Alec off by the arm before he could say good-bye, or finish the rest of his sentence. Wigglytuff glanced at Ashley, and then waddled off after them.

" That stupid Serina." Ashley said, crossing her arms again.

" Hey. You didn't seem that embarrassed with Alec around that time." Des pointed out," Maybe you're getting used to him more," he added with a smile.

" Oh yeah. Well, lot of good that did, with that moron pulling him around like a dog. Now, off we go. I didn't come here to watch Alec dance with that Serina." Ashley turned around on her heels, and walked off, her red boots clicking on the dance floor as she pushed her way through the couples dancing. Des sighed, shaking his head and following after.

Amphie spotted them as they escaped the huge mob, and smiled," Hey Ashley again. Hey Des."

Ashley mumbled," Hey," and noticed she still held her glass of punch. Shrugging, she took a sip, and leaned on the wall," So, what do we do now?"

" Anyone up for dancing?" Des asked the two girls," I'm bored anyway."

" Oh! ME!" Amphie cried, waving her hand. Ashley rolled her eyes, resuming her sipping from the glass.

Des laughed," Okay, okay Amphie." Des smiled warmly, bowing down, and holding out his hand," Come m'lady." He grinned.

Amphie giggled, and took his hand, and they began to walk off into the dance floor. Amphie's small height disappeared from the crowd, but Des was still easily seen. It was a wonder Des could dance with a girl that was only four foot nine, compared to his height, a few inches over the six-foot line. Ashley watched with a bored expression plastered on her face, then turned her head to watch the others dance with each other. How pathetic this was.

She could see Mr. Mew and Mrs. Casey supervising the students, not to mention Miss Roxanne, standing on the platform, keeping an eye on each of them. The two teachers were busy surveying the area, breaking up the occasional wrestling of the seniors, some inappropriate dancing, like between the girls. . And rarely, when the music started to beat quicker, a mosh pit would break out. Usually, some student would run up onto the stage, slide past Miss Roxanne, and dive into the crowd, and luckily, if the students in the crowd caught him, would be passed around. This, of course, was stopped immediately by Miss Roxanne or Mrs. Casey, while Mr. Mew was off in a different area of the gym.

Now, the students were a bit hesitant, well, the ones still left, as a few had been pulled out of the dance to be lectured and punished for starting the whole thing in the first place. Ashley held the glass up to her lips, and sipped again from the drink, her other arm gripping her elbow in a bored manner. She glanced at Des and Amphie, who had come out of the crowd. Des was busy holding Amphie's hand and twirling Amphie in a circle, and Amphie was twirling around, her tail occasionally whacking Des in the knees, as he cringed. He didn't seem to mind much though, and laughed only as he watched Amphie.

Suddenly, a slow song picked up, and a fair few of the students made their way out of the crowd. Couples began to dance, and Ashley snorted, expecting Des and Amphie to come over and join her. She was a bit surprised at seeing Des and Amphie still on the dance floor, Des's arms around Amphie's waist, Amphie managing to put her hands on Des's broad shoulders. Ashley rolled her eyes," They get along a bit too well." Ashley mumbled to herself bitterly. She knew they were only dancing because they were friends.

She then gasped as she spotted over by Des and Amphie, Serina and Alec. Alec looked incredibly miserable, but Serina seemed to be having the time of her life, bossing Alec around like a puppet as they danced. Ashley gripped her glass harder, and began to curse loudly.

" What was that Miss Lott?"

Ashley looked away and up, seeing Miss Roxanne hovering over her, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and tapping her foot," I didn't say anything." Ashley mumbled.

" Hmm. Really? I could have sworn I had some bad language from over here." Roxanne said, tilting her head with her index finger on her chin, thinking," Or maybe it came from somewhere else."

" Yeah. I didn't say anything." Ashley repeated.

" Well, bye then. Stay out of trouble Miss Lott." Roxanne then walked off, going back to her platform.

" Well, that's that." Ashley mumbled. Sitting on the floor, she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes half closing. Everything was going wrong. Nothing else could make this night any worst she had decided. She then closed her eyes fully, and began to doze peacefully off on the floor.

Awaking a few minutes later, to still hear the same song still beating, she had only awoken from a sudden jiggle from one of her Pokeballs, Abigail's to be exact. Ashley watched as Abigail suddenly escaped her Pokeball, her white coat bristling and standing on end. Her scythe began to quiver violently, as she hissed. Her scythe never quivered like this unless danger or a threat was nearby.

" Something's wrong, isn't it Abigail?" Ashley asked, standing slowly up, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, a boom exploded from a nearby wall, sending smoke and debris flying. The crowd screamed in panic, and all remained still. Ashley jerked her head to the smoke, and all the teachers ran towards the area.

Mrs. Casey's voice rang out," GET DOWN!" but it was too late for some. Suddenly, a roar echoed from the blast, and it seemed a flash of silver zipped past Mrs. Casey, something with huge claw-like things for arms. Suddenly, people began to fall over like flies. Des and Amphie quickly got out of the way, Des aiming a Hyper Beam at the thing whizzing by so quickly. Amphie attempted to use a Thunder at the being, but it missed. Thinking of something else, her tail stuck out, and the creature ran straight into it, falling over and sliding on the gym floor.

Mrs. Casey, Mr. Mew, and Miss Roxanne then checked over the students, and were shocked at what they had seen. Some of the students that lay on the ground were stabbed in the head with three huge holes, pouring with blood. Others only received a slash on the stomach with three claws, bleeding not very much, but ripping their shirts and dresses. The eyes of the students were white and blank, seemingly having no life to them.

Ashley called to Amphie and Des," GET OVER HERE QUICK!"

Des and Amphie nodded, and began to dash over to Ashley, luckily making it. Ashley's eyes then looked to where Alec and Serina stood, unharmed. Ashley sighed in relief, but was a little pissed at Serina not getting hurt.

Slowly, the creature stood up, easily seen now as the incredibly rare Pokemon, Metagross. Metagross stood up slowly, and shook body violently. It then roared, his claws that were hands covered in massive amounts of blood, dripping off to make a puddle around it. Only this Metagross was different, somehow. A silver colour it was, instead of the regular dark blue. Instead of a silver x on its body, its was gold. The spikes instead of silver were gold as well. It was only seen as a shiny Pokemon, and one that was too quick for the eye to see.

" Quickly! Call the Police and the Hospital, now!" Miss Roxanne cried out. Mr. Mew nodded, but not before throwing a Pokeball.

" Go Myuu!" he cried out. Suddenly, a Mew appeared in the flash of white. Myuu glanced around, and began to twirl in mid-air.

Others that were conscious gasped; no wonder he was called Mr. Mew! He held one of the legendary Pokemon, the ancestor of all Pokemon in his clutches!

Mr. Mew commanded to his Mew," Myuu! Psychic!" he commanded before sprinting out of the gym.

Mrs. Casey looked towards the smoke from the wall at the opposite side of the gym," Sheldon!"

Suddenly, a Salamence appeared from the Pokeball, and gave a mighty roar, looking for its opponent. Myuu looked towards Metagross, and a blast of psychic energy fired at the being.

But almost as if Metagross had read its thoughts, it floated out of the way, tucking in its four arms to hover.

Miss Roxanne grimaced, then jerked her head at the wall," WHO DID THIS TO MY ACADEMY?" she demanded.

The smoke cleared, and in its place, was a tall male. His attire was a long black cloak, almost reaching the floor, with black boots and black pants underneath. The cloak covered his arms except for his hands, which were pale compared to the rest of his clothing. Around the hood's neck that covered the male's head from view, was a spiked necklace of silver. His eyes, that glinted gold from his eye colour barely seen, were covered by shaggy brown bangs. His face was a smirk, as he walked forward, his boots clicking on the wooden floors, so smooth.

Ashley seemed frozen, but Abigail hissed violently, screeching, her scythe quivering violently on her head.

" Who is he?" Des asked, appalled at what the male, slightly older than himself, had done.

Ashley shook her head," I-I don't know," she admitted.

Amphie was shivering violently, not from cold, but from cold fear.

" WELL? SPEAK UP! YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY ACADEMY! YOU HAVE TAKEN OTHER'S LIVES!" Miss Roxanne screamed, but no matter what she said, she could not hide the fear in her eyes, tinted. She stepped back a bit as the male looked towards her, his brown bangs still covering his eyes. He grinned evilly at seeing the woman obviously fear him.

He then glanced at Ashley for a long while, and smirked, shaking his head solemnly. He turned around, and began to walk out. As he walked, he said," You have be warned." He then seemed to flow into the shadows, and Metagross began to glow a blinding light. Everyone covered his or her eyes, and when the light faded, Metagross had disappeared.

" W-Who was that?" Amphie asked, repeating Des's question as she watched Blissey and Chansey and doctors file in and out, the sound of Ambulances ringing in their ears outside, as people were hauled onto stretchers and rushed out to the white cars, Chansey, Blissey, and the doctors themselves hopping into the back to journey the fallen trainers, as the white cars made their way towards the hospital. Myuu floated over to Mr. Mew, and landed on his shoulder, the cat Pokemon looking miserable and crestfallen at the sight of everything.

Sheldon roared and snorted, as Mrs. Casey walked over to her Pokemon, patting it on the head. Sheldon snorted, and looked up at Mrs. Casey.

" I-I…don't know."


	6. Chapter Six: This Isn't Normal

Author's Name: It seems my last little chapter excited and frightened some people. I knew it would work by killing some people with a huge beast of a different colour, and a shadowy character. And yes, I did somewhat copy one character from Kingdom Hearts, a video game. He's one of the newest additions that will come in the next game. But, Kingdom Hearts rocks. But don't be surprised if I use some quotes from it or something; I've gone incredibly hyper, waiting for it, considered one of the best action games ever to be created, to appear in stores. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SUCKS TO YOU. I do not own Ashley, as I basically got her from Wario Ware Touched, or however you spell that game, for the DS. You might've noticed. But I have tweeked her a bit. She doesn't have Red around, and doesn't carry that stuffed rabbit around. And she's a year older now. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts either, but I do wish I did. XD

MidnightxPhoenix: Damn right bloody hell. I've been planning that for a while. AND SHUT UP ABOUT COPYING HIM. You know how hot that guy is just as much as I do. D

Cursedninetales: HEE. Finally got you to quit whining. P Kidding, kidding. Yeah, yeah. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens next.

The title shows what pretty much will happen.

Chapter Six: This Isn't Normal… 

Immediately of course, the dance was cancelled off, and everyone agreed with this, except what appeared to be Serina, her chance to continue to dance with Alec ruined. And when she tried to peck him on the cheek, Alec had quickly dodged out of the way, Serina falling flat on her face, screaming into the wooden floors her rage.

Alec had quickly sprinted off, before Serina could stand up to give chase. She continued to scream, stomping on the dance floor as she began to chase him, but Alec had already a long start, so chasing was of no use.

Everyone's parents were called out to pick them up, and so they did, except Des, Amphie, and Ashley, who had decided to walk home instead. And this is where we are now, Ashley, Amphie, and Des making their way home to their homes.

Amphie had grown terribly bored, and glanced around uneasily in the dark. She shuddered, and frowned, her tail lowering, much like her face.

" I don't like the dark." Amphie commented quietly in almost a whisper.

Ashley rolled her eyes, glancing back at the pokemorph," Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ashley then waved her hand towards Amphie," Okay Amphie, what are you?"

" A girl?"

" WHAT KIND OF POKEMORPH?"

" Oh. An Ampharos. But why?"

Ashley started flatly in return, as a cold breeze picked up around her feet, almost telling Amphie she was quite annoyed at Amphie's thickness. Leaves from the sidewalk began to dance and twirl about Ashley's legs, as another gust picked up, carrying them off. Ashley fumed, clenching her fists as she held them up.

Amphie then widened her eyes, and stared at her tail," Oh. Of course." Amphie said meekly under Ashley's angered eyes, glowing. Amphie then glanced up at the ruby indented in her forehead. Concentrating for a few moments, she closed her eyes, making no difference in the darkness, and her hair seemed to curl at the ends. Her ruby began to flash a brilliant red, and glowed. Immediately, the glass ruby ball on the end of her tail returned the glow, and a filter of light escaped it, lighting their area brightly, and a far amount around themselves.

" You shouldn't be afraid of the dark. Your DNA allows you make things brighter." Ashley muttered.

" Don't be so hard on Amphie Ashley." Des said, frowning.

" You're sticking up for that little girl? Pssh. She shouldn't even be in the senior class." Ashley complained, growling.

Amphie opened her mouth to say something, but Des interrupted her," Yes. She's new. And hardly anyone pays any attention to the new students."

Ashley turned around, narrowing her eyes," No one pays any attention to them?"

" Yes."

" And what about me?"

" Well…we're friends, aren't we?"

" Yeah, I guess."

" I don't get what we're fighting about." Amphie spoke up, dumbfounded.

A long silence passed through the group, probably for the two teens to try and think what they were, indeed, fighting about.

" Ugh. Neither do I, anymore." Ashley admitted.

" Nor do I." Des sighed.

" Let's just go!" Amphie said, waving her tail back and forth in slight impatient ness.

" Yeah. Let's go." Ashley and Des agreed in unison, beginning to walk down the sidewalk.

" Not so fast!"

Ashley, Des, and Amphie whirled around to see Serina, standing with her hands clenched into fists, narrowing her eyes at them.

" Ugh. What do you want Serina? We're going home." Ashley yawned, her eyes half closing just to make this point that it was also late.

" I want to blow off some steam! Alec didn't kiss me when I tried to! He ran off!" Serina screamed.

Amphie giggled under her breath, and put her hands to her mouth to try and muffle them. Des frowned, and glanced at Ashley, who was smirking widely.

" No wonder Serina. You need a Tic-Tac." Ashley said, resting her arms at her sides and standing up straight.

" WHAT?" Serina demanded, horrified.

" You heard me. Your breath stinks. Really bad too." Ashley laughed, holding her nose. " I can smell your breath all the way from over here too! That's how bad it is!"

" Ashley…"

" Quiet Des."

Des mumbled, and leaned against a building, crossing his arms against his chest as he muttered things under his breath. Amphie was still emitting a muffled giggle.

" YOU'RE INSULTING ME? Not like you could do any better with him! You're not good enough for anyone, except perhaps Des over here!" Serina yelled, indicating Des with her index finger.

" Hey! I'm fine, thank you." Des protested, standing up straight now, leaving his arms crossed.

" I would do much better than you Serina. I even asked him." Ashley smirked. She then remembered the scene, and then muttered a few things.

" Hah! That means you were turned down!"

" He said he only went with you to make you feel better about One Ear."

" NO HE DID NOT."

" Yes he did. He told me so."

" YOU'RE LYING NOW!"

" Am not."

" Yes you are!"

" No I'm not!" Ashley growled. She felt something happen to her, including her ears some way, but ignored it, although she suddenly cringed, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth. She then opened them; teeth still clenched, and saw Serina, eyes wide, her lips trembling.

" What?"

" Y-Your ears…" Serina stuttered, her pupils beginning to fade, her eyes going blank and white.

" My ears? Yeah. So? I have ears. What, you don't have ears?" Ashley asked, confused as she cocked an eyebrow at the older girl.

" But mine aren't horns!"

At the word horns, Amphie and Des jerked their heads towards Ashley, and gasped.

" She's not lying! She's not lying!" Amphie squealed, jumping back, her hands muffled over her mouth, as if she were to smother herself.

" What are you talking ab-" As Ashley reached her hand up to touch her ears, she found where they had been were not there anymore. She raised her eyebrows, and then smoothed her hair, trying to find them. Her hands hit something tough, and she followed the bone-like texture up. Ashley gasped, as she felt the tip of the horns. They were horns. No lying about it. The horns, she could tell, were large, over a foot long at the least, and curved back.

" HOLY SHIT!" Ashley yelped.

Des bit his lower lip, and cringed," Forgot. Fangs," he muttered, as he wiped his mouth, blood trickling down his lips and down his mouth. He glanced at his clawed hand, and saw blood," Darn it."

Serina backed away slowly, her eyes still blank," Freaks!" she cried out, and sprinted off and around the corner.

Ashley grimaced, and stepped forward to run after her, but Ampie put her hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Ashley glanced at Amphie, and sighed," Fine. I won't."

Amphie nodded and smiled warmly," Well…" she trailed off, glancing at the moon. " That was…"

" Odd." Des finished, nodding," But…" he glanced at Ashley," Do you know why you did that?"

" No way. Not like there was some weird liq-" Ashley then froze up," THAT LIQUID! I KNEW IT LOOKED BAD!" Ashley yelped.

" I think it might have been. Where did your Grandfather get it Ashley?" Des asked. Amphie looked confused, and Des glanced at her," I'll tell you on the way home." Amphie nodded in response, beginning to fumble with her tail.

" I have no idea. Couldn't have been from the supermarket…" Ashley said, in deep thought," Wait. Devon Corp. must have something to do with this. I know it. They're always testing stuff out on people." Ashley said bitterly, teeth clenched. Suddenly, she winced," And now I have damn fangs too! Just great!" As she talked, it was seen she did have a pair of sharp fangs, easily able to pierce through human flesh, or any for that matter.

" Hey Ashley! Something else is happening to you!" Amphie pointed out.

Ashley glanced back, and immediately saw a devil tail flex, coming out from under her dress. " OH SHIT! A TAIL!" Ashley then jerked her head towards her friends," I'm turning into…ugh…what was that dog again?"

" Houndoom, a fire/dark type Pokemon. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokemon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves." Des replied, repeating some info from class.

" That means Ashley could be a leader! Look how sharp the horns are, and how far back they go!" Amphie yelled excitedly, pointing to Ashley's new feature.

" Amphie! Just, shut up." But actually, this was true. They were very large, and did go far back, and were raked and sharp. Ashley had some trouble holding her head up with these large horns fused on her head. Suddenly, she winced, and it seemed the metamorphosis had finally completed. Ashley now, right under her neck, had a skull plastered on, and at the back of her neck there was a bone, looking much like a rib bone that went halfway her neck. On her back were now three bones that followed the curves of her body, and around her wrists and ankles were two rings of bone. Not to mention, her hands now had claws, and she could feel claws penetrating her boots, almost going through. Her hair also got incredibly dark, a pure black with one red highlight a few locks next to her face on the right.

Ashley froze like a statue, and her skin began to grow paler, although it still had a black tinge to it. Her pupils seemed to be fading, and were blank and white as paper. Her mouth trembled like Serina's had done. Suddenly, she felt herself falling, as she closed her eyes and mouth, and fell forward.

Des quickly caught her, and sighed in relief," Heh. She got lighter, that's for sure." At this comment, he felt a kick in his leg. He yelped, and winced, clenching his teeth as he glanced down at the now large scar down his leg, luckily, not bleeding.

" She fainted!" Amphie cried out, obviously worried as concern trickled in her voice. Her eyes seemed to frown, along with her mouth, as she watched Ashley lying motionless in Des's arms.

" Let's get her home. I'll have a talk with Ashley's Grandfather." Des said, almost bitterly.

" All right. Need help with her?" Amphie asked.

" I don't think so. She seems to weigh only like, seventy pounds. And it looks like she's shrunk like two inches. She'll be easy to carry." Des said," But thanks. Let's get going."

Des placed Ashley over his shoulder, his wings covering her partly, as he started walking. Amphie watched for a few moments, then frowned and glanced back at the moon, and hurried off after.


	7. Chapter Seven: Explanations

Author's Note:

MidnightxPhoenix: Yep. Houndoom. Wait. Didn't you already guess that?

Cursedninetales: Okay then…

Fjord Cannon: Thank you dear! I love compliments! They make me feel good.

The Silent Knight: You bet I will keep it going!

Sorry for the delay as well. School got hold of me, especially as it's ending the year. But in the summer (getting out Tuesday, June 7th), I'll be installing more! And I've changed my name, again. I just like Royale Wizardess. It's spiffy.

Chapter Seven: Explanations 

" So, tell me again what happened," Grandpa said, glancing towards Des across from him and the coffee table they were currently sitting at, discussing. " I just wouldn't have thought this." He shook his head.

Des glanced over towards Amphie and Ashley, keeping an eye on the young Ampharos Pokemorph as she watched over Ashley, prodding her occasionally with her long tail.

" Quit that Amphie. It's not going to help Ashley anymore if you continue to do that," Des scolded, picking up his mug of coffee, and sipping. Once he had done so, he set it back down on the coaster. It was nearly ten o'clock now, if not later. " Well, Ashley had morphed into a Houndoom."

Grandpa nodded understandingly, resting his head on his hands, listening intently. " Yes," he said, an urging tone in his voice for Des to continue.

" Now, I'm not blaming you for the transformation, but Ashley did speak of a liquid that was given to her by you. It looked quite peculiar, she had mentioned at the dance. And when encountering Serina, a classmate, her temper got out of hand and she morphed. I'm worried that this transformation may have altered her. I mean, she did faint, though I do not blame her." He glanced over at Ashley, laying asleep on the couch nearby, Amphie now picking up gently off her forehead a wet rag, and walking over towards the kitchen sink, wetting it with cool water and returning, setting it back on. " When I was morphed, I fainted as well. I did not wake up for weeks. Much like a coma."

" You mean that Ashley may not wake up for weeks?" Grandpa asked, bewilderment in his eyes and face. " That's just…not possible!"

" Well, there may be a way to awaken her faster, and that it to find the source of the problem. I, myself, could not do so, as the ones who had done this to me had disappeared. They are probably still running from the police as we speak. Almost ten years now," Des sighed.

Grandpa frowned, his brows doing the same as his mouth, small and thin and wrinkled from years of age. He glanced towards Amphie, who was making something on the table nearby herself, mixing in herbs and water into a small bowl," What is she doing?" Grandpa asked.

" I'm not sure. Amphie, what are you doing?" Des asked, repeating Grandpa's question as he turned to face her, still sitting in his chair.

" Making a potion my mom taught me a really long time ago. It's used to get rid of sickness. Basically any sickness ever thought of. Mom created it while she was out training her Zigzagoon for a master contest coming up, and a wild Seviper had poisoned Zigzagoon. Luckily, I found out that the same herbs grow here as they do in Route 121," Amphie replied, holding up the bowl and seeming to measure it with her finger.

" Oh," Des replied, not finding anything else to say to Amphie's reply.

" I still don't believe Devon Corp. superiors would do that," he said, unsure of what Des spoke of was the truth, that the liquid he had given Ashley had mutated her. " It just seems impossible."

Des gave a deep sigh, now feeling he had not gotten any farther into this conversation as when he had started it. He also felt that probably, Grandpa had forgotten his tip about awaking Ashley earlier. " So, about finding out the source…"

" Oh, yes. Miss Night and Mister Liam, some of the highest-ranking superiors in Devon Corp. They have access to everything in this building, except what Mister Stone keeps in a specially locked room, and is fully monitored. I am not allowed in, and neither is the entire rest of Devon Corp., even his son Steven isn't I believe."

" STEVEN? WHERE?" Amphie cried out, glancing around like a maniac fan girl that had just seen four Orlando Bloom movies (ugh), and was probably high off pot or sugar. " WHERE IS STEVEN?"

" Ugh, another fan girl. Whatever happened to us normal boys?" Des asked, sighing deeply and staring at the ground.

" Umm, you aren't exactly normal, Desert," Grandpa pointed out.

" Thank you for reminding me," Des said with sarcasm, scratching his dark green hair at an itch that had just come about.

" Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound so rude," Grandpa apologized, bowing his head.

" There are no worries about that Mister Lott. I just get somewhat annoyed about how every girl in this region, if not ALL of the regions, likes Steven-"

" STEVEN!"

" and think he's all that. But, anyway, do you think Steven-"

" STEVEN!"

" might know what's going on?"

" Perhaps. I think he's visiting also. He's the champion of the Elite Four, so he's usually busy, but I believe he's visiting his father." Grandpa grinned smugly. " And I know where his room is. Actually, all of the employees do. But, most never bother with him, except the young girls, who simply swarm over him. It might make him happier to see two young men instead of those girls."

" Haha. Young men," Des chuckled, sipping his coffee. " Good. That's settled. Maybe we should visit this Miss Night and Mister Liam though, if they did give you the stuff in the first place. Then we could get some answers quicker," he suggested.

" Ah. Good, good. Let's get going now. They won't mind at this time of night. They're usually up until midnight with whatever they do."

" Right," Des agreed, standing up and pushing in his chair with a quick touch of his tail. " Amphie, look after Ashley. We'll be back soon."

" Okay…" Amphie said. Des was quite surprised that she didn't insist on coming along, but one look at her face, and you could easily tell she was not quite here in this world.

" So, this is the room?" Des asked, glancing at Grandpa as he then glanced up at the door, reaching all the way up to the ceiling of this level. " It must be massive."

" Sure is. They do all their research and experiments here. Watch your step. You don't want to knock over anything." Grandpa knocked on the metal door, resulting in a loud banging, that they were sure to hear.

In a few moments, Miss Night came to the door, in full lab coat with white pants, many stains covering them with odd colours. Blue/Purple hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, causing her short hair to barely fall to her shoulders. Pair of safety goggles was pushed onto her forehead. " You knocked?" she asked. She then smiled warmly, but concern poured into her eyes. " Oh. Hello Mister Lott. Come in." She called," Liam. Mister Lott, and a friend," she looked over Des quickly before continuing," are here."

" Well, let them in Night," Liam told her, cleaning out a few test tubes in the sink of the kitchen.

Grandpa and Des made their way in, Des being incredibly careful as he started with amazement at the room. All over the place, were papers, bookshelves crammed to the brim, although neatly, with thick hard-backed books, and white tables with many glasses holding different coloured liquids.

" This is Desert, a friend of Ashley's," Grandpa said, watching Night and Liam look over Des with a suspicious eye. " But, call him Des. He prefers it."

" All right. Pleased to meet you Des. I'm sure you've heard of us already from Mister Lott, so there's no need to introduce ourselves." Liam rested the test tube in a holder, and turned around, putting his hands on the counter and leaning back a bit, his shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes now at his angle. He, like Night, wore a lab coat, only with black pants, and his eyes glinted with blue. He also wore safety goggles in the same position.

" Yes, I have," Des, answered bitterly. Grandpa glanced at Des quite bewildered at his sudden change of nature. " Now, you better tell me about that crap you gave Ashley! She's unconscious!"

" Desert!" Grandpa wailed, throwing his hands up in disgust. He then quickly added to Night and Liam," My apologies to Desert's behavior!"

But Liam was far from pleased by Des's nature. " You call it crap? This will save us all, you twit! Don't you dare insult my findings." A look was given to him by Night. " Our findings."

" Save the world? Complete nonsense. From what, may I ask?" Des asked smugly, refluxing his claws. " Nothing has happened to this city for years! You just can't say something this serious just like that!"

Night calmly stated, watching as Liam's handsome face began to turn a vicious red, and his blood boil," We'd rather not tell you about this. But, I suspect you already know, Desert. I mean, you were there."

" I was?" Des asked, dumbfounded as he scratched his chin. " Unless you mean…"

" Yes. That's exactly what I mean," she said before Des could finish. " You were there in front row seats. He's already attacked. And in the next few days, the whole region, no, the whole world will know what has happened. A catastrophe has begun. And she, is the only one can stop it."

" What are you two talking about?" Grandpa asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Ugh, you'll see in the next few days. Watch the news," Liam recovered quickly, beginning to calm down.

" But, why don't we phone the Police? Or the Army? Or anyone else…"

" They couldn't do a damn thing. Not with this big of a threat. Ashley, or whatever her name is, will have to do it. None of us can help." Liam snorted, glancing at Grandpa.

" Oh no you don't! My little granddaughter is not going to get herself killed just for your needs!" Grandpa yelled, shaking his head. " I'm not losing her like my own daughter!"

" Calm down…" Night whispered. " She'll have help. Not to worry. Two other people are on their way, around her age. One is from Mossdeep, and the other, Lavaridge Town. They'll be here tomorrow, I can tell you that. But, since she's unconscious…" Night smiled. " we'd better wake her up for tomorrow, to meet her new partners! I have the thing that will wake her up, not to worry my friend."

" You better…" Des muttered in a hush, his tail whipping about. " And new partners? I could easily be of more help than these two that you speak of! I've had more experience!"

" But Des…" Grandpa started. " You'd be getting yourself into all of this. And then, you'd be at risk too."

" I'll watch out for Ashley, Mister Lott. Not to worry. These two partners are merely rookies. Amphie and I have been Pokemorphs for a while, I believe she told me, about two years. I've been for almost ten. We'll be of more help."

" Got it! Now, just attach these to Ashley. They will work." Night held out her hand, showing one silver skull charm, one gold, one ruby, and one sapphire.

" Thank you so much Night," Grandpa thanked breathlessly, scooping up the charms into his hand, clutching them tightly as his hand formed into a fist.

" Now, get going," Liam urged, eyes half close. " I need sleep. So does Night. I can't stay up all night, you know."

" We're going, we're going," Des muttered with a snort. " And thank you both. Good night. Let's go, Mister Lott."

" So, what do you think we do?" Amphie asked, sitting beside Ashley's legs at the end of the coach, where Ashley still laid there.

" No clue. I guess we attach these…somewhere…" Des held the four skull charms in his hand, obviously confused at the expression presented on his face. " But where…"

" Oh! I think I know! On those…anklets and bracelets around her ankles and wrists. There seems to be an impression of their shape on each one. Which one goes into which, I'll never know," Grandpa commented.

Suddenly, the skulls glimmered, and oddly, began to hover out of Des's hand. All watched in bewilderment and awe as they floated above Ashley, circling in the air a few feet above her. They then shot into place at the speed of light it seemed, only leaving a faint glow in the air where it had been. The sound of blades together was heard, as each fit securely into place.

" Well, that works!" Amphie cried, clapping her hands.

" Hey! I think she's waking up!" Des yelped, pointing. " She is! Great!"

Grandpa and Amphie jerked their heads, and watched as Ashley began to twitch, but made no over movements. A glimmer in her eyes, Amphie grinned mischievously, her tail slowly rising off the ground where it had laid. Raising it up, she slowly brought it to Ashley's face, inch-by-inch, centimeter-by-centimeter. A centimeter before her face, Amphie yelped as Ashley's hand gripped onto it, her teeth gritting together, and her eyes completely opened in a cold glare.

" Get that thing away from my face Amphie," Ashley ordered.

" ASHLEY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Amphie cried, gripping onto Ashley around the neck, giving her a hug. Ashley choked, flailing around.

" LET GO OF ME! NOW!" Ashley yelped, pushing Amphie onto the carpet with a thud. Amphie glanced up, and grinned, smile wide, teeth showing.

" Good to see you up Ashley!" Grandpa and Des chorused in joy.

" That's just dandy. Now, give me some space." Ashley then sat up as Amphie backed away on her knees, as she was now kneeling down. Ashley then cried for joy," THE MUTATIONS ARE GONE!"

" WHOA! Well, except those things!" Amphie pointed out, indicating with her tail the anklets and wristbands of the bone, with the skull still fitted inside.

" Yeah, and that skull right under your neck," Des added.

" What the hell are these things?" Ashley pointed to the skulls, now infused, as she ignored Des's comment.

" I'll explain about where we got those later. To bed with all of you. I'm calling both of your parents, Des and Amphie. You're staying here tonight."


	8. Chapter Eight: Kyte and Lexus

Author's Note: Hello! Anyway, since it's summer, I'm starting to get off my lazy ass (not really), and work on these stories (my HM one, remember that). First off, let's answer a few reviews:

M1DN1GHT: (the 1337 still scares me Jennilyn) Damn it. I did spell couch wrong. Yes, these characters aren't familiar to you. So bah. But, you will figure out who they are now, in this chapter.

Cursedninetales: I didn't quite get that…thanks for reviewing. Hee.

Twilight The Umbreon: And I love your username dear. And, it's being updated now. I'll be sure to e-mail you and such, when it's updated.

Fjord Cannon: And you're just about to find out too.

Now that's over with, on with Chapter Eight! Now, if only my damn font would work correctly…

Chapter Eight: Kyte and Lexus 

"Rise and shine Ashley! Time for breakfast! Big day ahead! Hello! YOU ALIVE?"

Ashley awoke with a moan, yet again, and slowly opened her eyes. Right in her face was Amphie, cheerful and happy.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Ashley screeched, clawing at Amphie. Ashley then froze, and quickly sat up, letting her feet drift over the sides of her bed. She then checked herself over, and groaned. She had expected that yesterday had been a dream, well, a nightmare. But, it was true. The bracelets and anklets were still there, and as were the skulls. And the skull under her neck was there as well. Figures. Life always had something wrong with it, and for Ashley, that was more than one thing that had screwed her life up.

Amphie gave a disapproving look, as Ashley just seemed to stare at herself. "Come on Ashley! BREAKFAST IS READY! AND IT'S GETTING COLD!" Amphie then quickly pulled out a comb, and began to drive it rather harshly through Ashley's hair, now back to its normal brown.

"WOULD YOU MIND?" Ashley retorted. Amphie looked quite feeble at her attempts to help Ashley get ready, which Ashley obviously didn't like. Ashley then snatched the comb, and began to quickly comb her own hair. "I'll be there in a minute."

Amphie beamed," ALL RIGHTIE THEN!" and ran off out the door, taking a left towards the kitchen. Ashley shook her head; mumbling as she wiped her eyes with her other hand. She couldn't believe how much of a morning person Amphie was. Of course, she had never noticed, as she wasn't there in the morning with Amphie before.

Exactly one minute later, Ashley appeared in the living room, in full outfit, the exact same one was last night, and the days before. If you had looked into her closet, there were actually seven exact outfits of this, and one dress that Grandpa had bought her for the dance, which he had obviously known about earlier than she had herself.

Desert was busy placing the plates on the placemats, also pouring in orange juice from a pitcher his tail held up. Grandpa was busily checking the news, like every morning, and had just flipped to the PNN the Pokemon News Network, where there had just begun a story on the events of the dance, only yesterday. Amphie sat down next to him, having done her help by getting Ashley up, and helping to make waffles with Grandpa.

Grandpa was in a trans basically, as he watched the video cameras zoom in and around the gym, blood still coating the floors. Then, a police artist held up a drawing of what, by witnesses' reports, the character looked like, in fine detail, with his Metagross beside him. Grandpa immediately snatched the remote from Amphie, and paused it on the zoomed in angle on the photo, via TiVO. He seemed utterly speechless, as his eyes squinted, studying the mysterious man in black. Ashley could obviously tell something was up, but decided to ask later.

"What time is it?" Ashley asked Des, who seemed to be the only one she could ask for this information, as Amphie was juggling a few oranges with her tail in perfect rhythm.

"Ten o'clock. Oh, and Ashley, I have some information for you," Des said. "At one o'clock, you have a date." At Ashley's confused look, Des added," Not that kind. It's a meeting, with two other people."

"Do I have to go?" Ashley moaned. "I'm still tired from yesterday. You know, the whole morphing thing hasn't worn off yet."

"Yes, you do. It's incredibly important. And, Amphie and I have been invited." Des's eyes gleamed as he grinned. "So, you won't be completely alone."

"Oh goodie. I feel much better."

Des rolled his eyes, hearing Ashley's sarcasm. "Just eat up. We've got a long day ahead of us."

/…/

"So, some man stormed into the dance and killed two dozen people, and even more injured? Why, that's impossible!" Grandpa was disgusted, fidgeting in his chair. "And to think I did not come along to help! Why, in my day, I was quite a trainer, let me tell you!"

"Yes, Grandpa. Shut up. Anyway, we're fine," Ashley, said, glancing at the clock that read nearly half past twelve. "I need to get going. Actually, we need to get going, Grandpa."

"Fine, fine. But if anything happens to any of you…"

"Bye!" Ashley, Des, and Amphie dashed out the door, before Grandpa could even say goodbye.

/…/

"Oh, and Ashley, you're supposed to be in Pokemorph form when you get there, so they can recognize you," Des said, as they turned another corner down a busy sidewalk.

"Ugh. I don't know HOW morons."

"Well, think really hard maybe," Amphie suggested. "Then you might turn into the morph again!"

"You've got to be kidding me. Well, I'll give it a try, but this is so damn stupid." Ashley took a deep breath, and exhaled, closing her eyes as she focused. She formed her hands into fists, holding them at her sides, and she clenched her teeth. "Anything happen?" she asked finally, eyes still closed, she still in position.

"YOU DID IT ASHLEY!" came Amphie's high voice. "You morphed! And cute outfit!"

"Uh…yeah…" Des agreed nervously.

"What?" Ashley opened her eyes, and immediately studied herself. "WHOA!" Her clothing had definitely changed. Instead of her regular dress like attire, she now wore a rather skimpy black top, showing her stomach and tied at the back with red and orange ties. Short black shorts covered her thighs, with a red and orange skull on the sides, and a few chains hanging from the shorts. Also, her boots were now black instead of red, and had spikes in them, for gripping and I suppose kicking people. Not to mention, on the back of her shirt where the ties met, was a massive red bow, the trails ending at almost the floor.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" At this announcement, a few boys turned to glance, but were a bit disappointed, only seeing Ashley wearing clothes.

"Not sure…but jeez…you think Devon Corp. had something to do with this?" Des asked, chuckling a bit, although a bit embarrassed around Ashley's clothing, which was somewhat revealing.

"Probably. Damn them to hell. They'll hear about this later, I swear." Ashley pointed towards a rather fancy Café across the street with her tail, and asked," Is that it?"

"Let's see…yep!" Amphie yelled, glancing at a piece of paper, which was actually a map. "'The Golden Goldeen Café'. Isn't that a weird name? I don't see any Goldeens anywhere." Des then laughed, and tapped Amphie on the shoulder, pointing at the Café again. "OH!" Amphie glanced and saw that a huge aquarium was present, with many Goldeen swimming in and around the water, crystal clear, and on the building itself, was a magnificent stained glass portrait of a realistic looking Golden Goldeen.

"How are we going to find them anyway?" Ashley asked, as they walked across the street and into the Café.

"Uh, Ashley, I think that's them."

Ashley glanced towards a Café table, where two Pokemorphs were glancing around, looking for someone. Amphie squeed, and went heart eyed, at the older male.

"Isn't he a hunk?" Amphie squealed at Ashley, but she only rolled her eyes, glancing back.

The male, about Des's age, which put Des off right from the start at having someone his age, was exactly the same height as Des, which didn't help matters much. He was very handsome looking, and was probably used to girls falling all over him. On his wrists and ankles, was white fur, much like the white mane around his neck, which a few of the girls seemed to adore, but dared not come up to him and chat, as he was with another female, so they could only watch in envy. His skin had an orange tinge to it, and was covered in a few black stripes. Retractable claws protruded from his hands and feet, but he wore shoes and gloves, both black, although the gloves were fingerless. A pair of large Arcanine ears protruded from his messy black hair, the bangs falling into his eyes and face. Eyes were coal black as well. From his black pants with a chain or two on the pockets, was a large fluffy Arcanine tail, which wagged a few times before settling down. He gave a lopsided grin at the younger girl he was chatting with, resulting in giggling from the girl, and Ashley and the others noticed he also had fangs. Not to mention, from his black muscle shirt with a few chains hanging around his neck, Des could tell he had a six-pack and well developed biceps, which put him off even more, as he gave a harsh hiss.

"Oh Kyte! How mean!" the girl said, laughing. Immediately, Amphie noticed who she was, having seen her on the television a few times when she lived in Lilycove. She was quite the dancer, often appearing at dancing clubs, and singing as well.

"Hey, that's Lexus!" Amphie yelled, pointing. Ashley and Des glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, as Amphie watched Lexus, who had yet to notice her.

Lexus was a fair girl of sixteen, and quite the party girl from Amphie's description, as she rambled on to Ashley and Des. Lexus was obviously a Clefable morph, from the two horn-like things that were pink with black tips protruding from her shoulder length cut pink hair, the bangs in that little rolled up ball form. She stood quite tall, at about five foot six, and Ashley immediately disliked this party girl. A Clefable tail, curled and round, protruded from her white mini skirt, so mini, I have no idea how much smaller it could be. A black top without sleeves with pink netting reaching her wrists was secured with a white belt around her waist, making her tiny stomach only tinier, like a freaking corset or something. Also, white platforms only made her taller now, as they saw her slip them on, about an inch taller to be exact. Lexus laughed, her coal black eyes glassy like, obviously crying from laughing too hard, and two Clefable wings, too small for actual flying but from her tiny weight I suppose she could at least hover, flapping in amusement.

"We have to work together with them? This is going to be a living hell!" Ashley muttered through clenched teeth, observing the two older teens.

"And Night said they would be around your age. Well, I guess they are. Only a few years older. Not that bad. But, I don't like that older guy. Lexus, or whatever her name is, mentioned him as Kyte." Des snorted, glancing down at Ashley and Amphie. "Let's go meet them, I guess."

But Kyte had already noticed the morphs, and grinned at Des, who gave a glare and a snort back. "Hey! Are you three the ones we're looking for?" Kyte yelled, waving his hand for them to come over, in which they did.

"Awesome outfit girl! I love the colours!" Lexus complimented, looking at Ashley's outfit. "Reminds me of mine!" Ashley could only shudder, as hers was red, orange, and black, while Lexus's was black, white, and pink.

"Uh…thanks?" Ashley asked, cocking her head, confused at if she was being serious or sarcasm.

"Welcome! So, you're the ones we're looking for! You have to be! The two superiors said that they were three morphs, one a Flygon, one a Houndoom, and one an Ampharos." Lexus glanced at Kyte, who was staring at Ashley's outfit, checking her out with one eyebrow raised, almost in praise.

"YOU QUIT STARING AT ME BOY," Ashley ordered, glaring at the older male, who frowned a bit and glanced away, arms crossed against his chest. But, he couldn't help glancing back at the young girl. And every time he did, he received a cold glare, and he quickly jerked his head away.

"Yeah, we are," Des agreed. "And you must be the two people from the other cities."

"Yep! So, what are we going to discuss anyway?" Amphie asked, glancing up at the other teenagers.

"What we're going to do to stop the murderer, of course," Ashley said in retort, sitting herself down, taking Lexus's chair without a word edgewise.

"And exactly how?" Des gave a glance at Kyte, who returned it with a colder one, as they pulled up chairs of their own, Kyte pulling one up for Lexus, as Ashley had taken hers. Amphie took Kyte's seat, her short legs not reaching the floor.

"I say we just box him in a corner and kill him off that way," Ashley said, grinning evilly as she glanced around the table, barely big enough for all five of them to fit around, for their agreement.

"Not kill him!" Of course, Amphie, Des, and Ashley had taken it was an older male, from his height and appearance. "What about we…just capture him and then turn him into the police?" Amphie suggested worriedly, thinking about being more humane.

"He's killed all those people last night. They'll give him the death sentence, no doubt," Des said more to himself, staring down at the table, his eyes and face showing signs of deep thought.

"Wait, he's already attacked here?" Everyone except Kyte glanced at Lexus with confused looks. "YOU MEAN HE'S HERE?"

"Well, what'd you expect? You were called upon to do this mission," Ashley answered bitterly, leaning forward a bit.

"Actually, I just received a package of strange fluid in a box with instructions, and I morphed, and I called the return address's number, and a young woman and a young man told me what I had to do," Kyte informed the others, nodding his head, agreeing with himself, as he stated this fact.

"Same with me," Lexus chimed in, nodding.

"Why the hell did you drink it without notifying the place it came from?" Ashley gave a look with her eyes only half-opened, giving a yawn and resting her head on her open palm.

"You did the same," Amphie and Des pointed out in unison, glancing towards her.

"Well, I was thirsty, as Mom was away at the store," Lexus muttered, Kyte nodding in agreement. "Me too."

"Well, we're stuck with each other." Des gave a moment's silence, and then added, without everyone turned towards him," And we'll have to agree that we got each other's backs, or we'll easily fail this mission…in death."


	9. Hostage

Author's Note:

Time to answer the reviews (like anyone cares anymore). Sorry for the incredibly late chapter. School has started, and chatting with my friends, homework, school time, and Ragnarok Online has taken up a lot of my time!

M1DN1GHT: Yeah for tall guys with biceps! Yeah, unlike the role-play, which is dead. Isn't it closed yet? Everyone left. And you shall see their plans. Well, actually, something rather freaky.

Fjord Cannon: Yep. Even more. I am so uncreative. /gonk/

WildTotodile: …I really don't know either why the hell it did. Kind of a bad sign…

And this title is rather…explanatory of what is to happen.

Chapter Nine: Hostage 

"You make it sound as if we are going to die," Kyte accused, grinning even though a bit putout.

"We might," Des said rather gruffly, getting annoyed at Kyte's cockiness. "You never know what could happen when we come face to face with a murderer."

"More like a damn massacre from what he did at that dance," Ashley murmured, giving her head a bang on the café table before regaining her posture to leaning her head on her palm.

"Yeah. I still get the jitters just thinking about it," Amphie whispered, shuddering as she stuffed her arms into her pant pockets, frowning as she laid her head down sideways on the table.

"Don't worry honey. It's going to be all right," Lexus cooed with a smile, patting Amphie's hat, after a moment of looking around as to where Amphie's head was with a look that meant 'that hat is way too big'.

"And what if it isn't Lexus? What if something bad happens?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Together."

"This sounds like a video game…" Kyte piped in.

"What, you want a medal (a line from my mother)?" Ashley hissed, standing up and jumping down from the stool. "Now, let's get along with this. Basically, if he—"

"Wait Ashley! There's something on the television!" Des interrupted, pointing at a massive flat-screen in the shape of a Goldeen on the wall. Groups of people were huddled around the bottom of it, staring up, but mostly, everyone was watching from their own seats. The news was currently on, and a new situation had just broken loose.

"This is Rebecca Jones, reporting to you from Devon Corp, where we have just heard that a hostage has taken place. The hostages are not known, but a video tape was left just outside the massive company, and has been checked for bomb threats or any disease carrying bacteria."

"I swear, this region is completely over it," Ashley murmured, before returning her attention to the television by a few annoyed peoples' shut ups and hushes.

"And now, with the permission of Mr. Stone, the president of Devon Corp, we are allowed to show this video live." A click was heard, as suddenly, a glitch screen appeared, fuzzy and faded. A man was clearly seen, trying to speak, but no sound came from his lips.

"It's the murderer!" Des yelped in a hush, Ashley and Amphie nodding in agreement.

"You've got to be kidding me! He's only a few years older than I am!" Lexus squealed.

"And he's not much older than I am either. I thought we were dealing with an adult, not some rebellious teenager," Kyte agreed, shaking his head. "This will be way too easy."

"Just you wait until you see his Pokemon."

"Well, what's he got?"

"A discolored Metagross is all we know for now, although Abigail acts very oddly around him."

"Abigail?"

"My Absol."

"Ooh. Cute name." Lexus grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. Expecting one back, she continued to do this for a few moments, but at last gave up, as Ashley only watched her flatly, before slowly turning her head towards the television again.

"Too bad we can't hear him," Des mumbled. "Then we'd know his voice."

"I think knowing what he looks like is better than his voice, right?" Amphie asked hopefully, sitting up as tall as she could in her chair.

"Well, not entirely, if he disguises himself. But then, we could tell from his voice. No one can entirely mask their voice."

"That guy in South Park can. Umm, the guy that's missing an arm," Lexus points out, obviously trying to figure out what the man's name was," he can."

"That guy uses a microphone. He HAS to. He smoked for a long time, stupid," Ashley mutters, shaking her head.

"Oh."

The group then gave up on the sixteen-year-old teen and glanced back at the television, still of the man speaking, no sound as usual.

"But if only we could figure out what he was saying, then we'd have a clue!" Kyte yelled, shaking his head. "If only…"

"Figure that out yourself Kyte?" Des asked sarcastically, using his tail to give his seat a slight spin (as it was a spiny chair), therefore changing his position to face Kyte, a plain smirk on his face, fangs baring.

"Oh, don't fight, please!" Lexus pleaded, giving a bit of a sniffle, smiling innocently and giving the famous puppy dog eyes. The boys twitched, and gave a snort at each other before returning their attention to the screen. Lexus gave a sigh of relief, before she herself did the same.

"Well, where is it taking place?" Ashley asked impatiently, now returning to her seat in hopes of the reporter telling where it was.

"I think Devon Corp. Yeah, it was," Amphie surely said, nodding her head a few times.

"I hope your Grandpa is okay," Des said, concerned.

"He'll be fine," Ashley muttered, chin on her chest as she crossed her arms. "He always is."

"I say we head over there and check out what's going on. Maybe we can catch the guy in the act," Des said, nodding in his agreement.

"Yeah, I'll lead," Kyte announced, standing up from his chair.

"You don't even know where it is," Des retorted, standing up after him. "I'll lead."

Kyte mumbled gruffly, but stepped aside, allowing Des by to lead. Des then glanced behind his shoulder at Lexus, Ashley, and Amphie. "Coming ladies?"

"Yep!" Lexus jumped up quickly, almost falling over her platform shoes as she regained her balance quickly, flailing her arms out to the sides as she gave a sigh of relief, standing up fully. She laughed nervously, pink hair bouncing.

/…/

"Boy it sure is crowded!" Kyte exclaimed, as the group reached the back of the massive crowd outside Devon Corp. "How do we get through?" He turned to the others, waiting for suggestions.

"We could fly," Lexus suggested, cocking her head to the side and placing her index finger on her chin. "I can hover."

"Not all of us CAN fly," Ashley reminded Lexus with a smack in the back of the head, causing Lexus to squeal and hold the back of her head with both hands, cowering a bit.

"That's no reason to hit her Ashley. She was only making a suggestion," Des snorted, shaking his head. He looked down at Lexus. "You okay?"

Lexus glanced up, and nodded, grinning as she removed her hands from behind her head. "Err…nice hit?" she said more as a question over a compliment to Ashley. Ashley shook her head, and then gave a glance around.

"Wait. We can use the back door. I'm sure no one is there anyway. Never are. It's a bit of an emergency exit sort of thing. And I guess this would count as an emergency, right?" The others nodded in agreement. "Right. So, let's go then!" Ashley began walking around the throng of people, who pushed forward to get a good view. Policemen had set up barriers to hold them back, so it was useless to try and press forward.

Ashley, Des, Amphie, Kyte, and Lexus all made their way around the massive building, and towards the back of it. Lexus immediately spotted the door, and ran forward ahead of the others, eager to get in all of a sudden. "This could be my chance to become something big other than a dancer!" she squealed to herself, opening the door and taking a step in. Kyte pulled her back protectively, and Lexus gave a sort of a yelp at herself suddenly being pulled back.

"It's dangerous. I'll go in first," Kyte said to Lexus, gently pushing her towards the side of the door, so he could be allowed in.

"No way. I'll lead. You've never been in Devon Corp. anyway," Des retorted, in a bit of a growl.

"I want to lead!" Amphie cried, doing her best to go into the doorway. But then again, Ashley grabbed onto her shoulder, thrusted her back away from the door, and allowed herself in. The others watched a bit flatly.

"Are you coming or not?" Ashley asked impatiently, tapping her foot to show just how annoyed she was. The others nodded, and filed in after her, as Ashley gave a single nod and began to climb her way up the fire stairs, and onto the second level of the famous Devon Corp.

"Sure is big," Lexus commented, setting foot on solid ground, and making sure it was solid by hopping up and down. "And solid."

"Well, yeah." Des shrugged, and then glanced around down the hallway. "Thought I felt something. Higher up."

Kyte's ears swiveled, having also apparently heard the sound. He took a sniff of the surrounding area, and then nodded to himself. "Yep. Something up on one of the higher levels." He smirked. "Since when can dragon boy hear something higher up?"

"_Felt_ I said," Des barked defensively. "As in I didn't hear it, nor smell it, mutt. I can sense things through this," Des's tail gave a smack on the ground, much like a beaver's only the pound was much, much louder, and seemed to make the ground crack a bit," My tail can feel floor vibrations."

"I'm not a mutt. ARCANINE. As in the fire canine that can easily whoop your ass, dragon boy," Kyte returned, growling and baring his fangs in retort. "And besides," he smirked," my dog ears and sense of smell can detect things better than any old tail."

"Why you little—"

"Quiet down, please!" Lexus and Amphie cried in plead. Luckily, the two boys gave a glare before backing away from each other by taking a step back, and only giving up the fight for now. The two girls sighed in relief before glancing towards Ashley for instructions, as she seemed to have made herself the leader.

"All right, if that little cat fight—"

"DOG FIGHT," Kyte mused.

"…Cat fight is over with, we can get on with our lives and go find out what's going on. But we'll need to figure out which floor the murderer is on." Ashley turned to Des and Kyte. "You. Mutt boy."

Kyte opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a quick dash of Ashley, pushing his chest as he fell backwards. "Ow!"

"Sniff out the trail to him. Come on mutt boy. Do it!" Ashley hissed, giving him a kick in the shin to get him moving.

"…Quit it! You mean, I have to crawl around on the floor like a dog? No way. I'll look retarded."

"But don't you already now?" Des muttered, shaking his head.

"You can do it that way, or morph into a freaking Arcanine and get it done. I think the former one is much more amusing, but the latter might be more efficient. So, turn into a dog, boy. Do it."

"…How?"

"Think real hard about being what you want to become," Des instructed. "But only start with one part at a time. Like your face, becoming a snout, and a muzzle. Your flesh being covered with coarse fur. That way."

"Oh. Well, I'll try." Kyte closed his eyes reluctantly, and began to strain himself, this obviously seen from him clutching the carpet with his hands, and his face beginning to tighten, especially around his eyes. He also began to sweat a bit.

_Okay, I can do this. Let's start with the face, like that guy said. Begin with the nose. Yes, that way. Make a picture of what I'm going to become in mind. The nose begins to lengthen, yes, and whiskers too. The muzzle forms. Now for the eyes. They enlarge, and the head becomes a bit larger and straighter. That looks so odd, my body with an Arcanine head. Ugh. But anyway, now for the neck. Become muscled, just like the head. Yes, lengthen too. And the chest, yep. Deepens out, flesh and bone become tougher and thicker. The flesh gains fur too. Orange and black. The legs grow tense and tough, and paw and claws form. The body grows longer, and of course, the tail. Fluffy and large. I guess it's used for balance too. Can't forget the mane either! There! Looks just like an Arcanine!_

"And it worked!"

Kyte opened his eyes drowsily, and then glanced around at the others. "Woof!" Kyte then widened his eyes a considerable amount, before noticing that he had indeed, morphed into a canine. He jumped about six feet in the air at this, and made a complete flip, landing firmly on _four _feet.

"Well, it worked!" Amphie squealed. "Now, doggie, go find the scent!"

Kyte gave a growl, before lowering his muzzle to the ground reluctantly, sniffing a few times. He then froze, and lifted his head, looking towards the others and tossing his head sideways, indicating for them to follow. The others nodded, and followed after the canine, and down the hallway, and into the elevator. Ashley, Des, Amphie, and Lexus stepped inside the opened elevator, while Kyte looked towards the stairs leading up, and began to race up them with a blaze of speed, making him appear to be a blur flame. He easily reached the top in a second it seemed, and appeared impatient that he had to wait for the others to appear out of the elevator.

"Whoa. Talk about fast!" Lexus exclaimed as she exited the elevator, seeing Kyte sitting a few yards away, snapping his jaws to pass the seconds that seemed like hours to him for them to come. Seeing as they had come, Kyte stood on all fours, and began to walk down another hallway, the scent stronger than ever now. All five knew they were close now, but Kyte could tell even more, from his sense of smell, scenting the murderer, which may or may not come in handy later on, and hearing footsteps in a nearby room.

Lexus's ears pulsed, as she cringed a bit. Apparently, her ears were just as keen as Kyte's, if not better. "Over there," she said, pointing down the long hallway to a room at the very, very end.

"Now we'll meet that guy, face to face, and who he's kidnapped. Come on," Ashley urged, waving her hand for them to follow. Kyte set off at a slow trot down the corridor, seeming restless and jittery as he sidestepped a few times. Ashley gave him a kick in the hide, and he yelped, racing forward before looking back and glaring, fangs bared, teeth threatening her, yet again.

"Oh quit it you mutt. Just get going. I keep running into you," Des murmured, beginning to walk forward once more, Lexus and Amphie trailing behind him, Ashley, and Kyte. It seems they were either frightened, or trying out something. Apparently, it was the second of the two. Lexus was fluttering her small Clefable wings, holding Amphie by the waist, and attempting to hover, but not going anywhere from the extra weight.

"Would you quit experimenting and get on with it? We're not getting any younger!"

"Aww. Seems I can't left you Amphie. Maybe I can train, and my wings will grow larger and stronger, and then I can lift you!"

"Maybe! We'll have to see sometime!"

"NOW LADIES."

"Okay Ashley. Just, be calm."

"I am being calm! Get your asses over here right now!"

Lexus and Amphie followed orders, and remained a few feet behind the others as they opened the door at the very, very end of the hallway. Ashley turned the doorknob, seemingly not frightened in any way as she slammed the door open, letting it knock a hole in the wall beside it (which happened in Band class and is possible).

"Boy Ashley. Someone's pissed," Kyte murmured.

"Oh. Naughty Ashley. You'll have to pay for that later," came a male voice in the room. Ashley and the others jerked their heads to the area in which the voice came from, and spotted lurking in the shadows, a pair of yellow, lurking eyes.

"Later? We'll see if later ever comes for you, kid. Now, come on out!" Kyte commanded, hissing as his tail whipped forward, a thick and rather pointy bit pointing for the man in the shadows threateningly. "Show any signs of threat, and I'll freaking…fork you."

"Fork you? Why don't you say spear you?" Kyte asked sarkily, chuckling smugly.

"Because spear sounds like sparing, which we aren't going to do!"

"Very well. I'll come out, unarmed, as you want me to." He chuckled somewhat evilly, stepping forth, and yet to reveal his face from the dark hood over his head, bangs still shading his eyes except for an occasional glitter of his golden eyes. He raised his hands, and turned them to his palms and knuckles, showing no weapons, even though his hands weren't very visible from the overly long sleeves.

"So, who is it that you're exactly taking hostage?"

"I smell…STEVEN! WHERE HE IS? OH MY GOD WHERE?" Amphie began to search the entire room, sniffing out where he was, or attempting to, and using the glow on her tail to light dark places and cramped corners. "OH MY IT IS YOU! MINE!" Amphie clutched onto Steven in a death hold.

"Miss, please let go. You're constricting me…"

"You took Steven hostage? Why?"

"Because he's Mr. Stone's son, obviously. And he was visiting, for once in a few years. He's perfect," Des explained.

"Oh, it's that guy on the television I see so much. He collects rocks and stones. Some hobby."

"Who remembers Kyte turning into a human anyway? I didn't even notice. And I kind of wish I hadn't noticed now either." Des glared at Kyte, and knew he would be in for a thrashing by Steven for calling his precious treasures mere rocks and stones.

"…Rocks and stones? You call them rocks and stones? They are much more than that! They are great treasures of the earth! Beautiful gems and jewels! So much more than what you speak of them!" Steven yelled, trying to break free from Amphie's fierce grip upon him. And his legs and arms tied up by tough rope didn't exactly help matters much.

"Told you. Always get told off by him if you call them that."

"Like I care what he says. Let's just grab him and get going already!" Des moaned, making a move forward.

"Kyte get back here! You'll get hurt and then we'll have to rush you to the hospital and you'll die of poison and blood loss and ebola!" Lexus screamed.

"Ebola?" Amphie asked. "Talk about random." Lexus giggled nervously, but then turned her gaze back to Kyte.

"Please?"

Kyte mumbled, shaking his head as he took a step back. The murderer snickered, tossing his head to one side, allowing his long bangs to graze over his eyes and land completely on the other. His eyes then became truly visible, or one anyway. They know had a reasonable description of him.

"Can't we at least know your name?" Ashley asked, almost in plead.

"My name, is Sinal." He laughed. "But you won't leave with that information alive! Metagross, go!"

The miscoloured Metagross made its appearance in a flash, giving a robotic groan, its legs beginning to spin around threateningly.


	10. Bark and Bite!

**Chapter Ten: Bark and Bite!**

"All right, bring it on Sinal!" Ashley barked. "We'll see whose bite is worse than their bark!" Ashley ran blindly forward, similar to Kyte's nature, her left hand clenched into a fist, the other kept out for balance at her quick and sudden movement. She rushed past Metagross, who turned towards her robotically and began to spin rapidly in circles, as the Pokemon was not her target, but Sinal was.

"Ashley!" Des yelled bitterly, and seeing the Metagross begin to rapidly turn, began to hover and rush forward, already morphing into a Flygon for better effects, and dive-bombed into the enemy, sending it off like a top into a wall, as a cloud of dust and debris blew towards Des and the others. Des flapped his powerful wings, and the cloud rushed out, leaving a pile of wall and ceiling in its place. Des smirked, and began to flap backwards, sending him hovering back towards his friends.

"Oh, aren't we in a bit of a rush, Ashley?" Sinal laughed good-naturedly. Ashley froze in her spot, only a yard away from Sinal.

"W-what? How do you know my—"

"Uh-oh? Easily distracted, are we?" Sinal laughed again, and slid up his sleeve quickly, showing some sort of weapon on his knuckles that was studded, and punched forward, knocking Ashley back. Luckily, he had not used his knuckles, or Ashley would have been injured badly. Sinal smirked, and continued," And that was only a punch. No studs!"

"Ouch!" Lexus winced, looking away. Amphie was already in full swing with her tail, suddenly becoming an Ampharos as she spun around once, powering up for her tail-like whip, and let it hit. Her tail whipped Sinal in the side of the head with a loud crack, and Amphie slowly began to grin, giggling every few moments. Suddenly, she was knocked back a few feet and onto her back so quickly, she seemed to barely know which way was up and which was down.

"Amphie!" Des called. He then muttered," He's playing with us now. He's not even using any power, and he's already managing to kick us away with no problem." He gritted his teeth, causing his two dragon fangs to clank with his human jaws. He winced, rubbing his jaw. "Ouch. Damn that hurt."

"Des, don't look so down!" Kyte laughed, watching as Amphie and Ashley staggered up. "I haven't even begun to fight yet! Haven't laid a finger on the man! No need to worry!" He flexed a bicep, showing Des his power in a cocky manner. "When I'm down with him, he'll be nothing but ashes."

"Want to take a bet on that kid?" Des murmured, narrowing his eyes in slits, causing them to go from black to red as the glassy covering glimmered through a ray of sunlight that poured through the window, stories high above the ground floors.

"No need for bets when I know you'd lose." Kyte's forehead creased, forming a frown, as he put on a determined look, flames licking his fingertips. "Let me show you how it's done dragon boy!" Kyte closed his eyes, imagining himself transforming in only a few seconds now, having gotten used to it, and he pounced forward in his canine grace, beginning to rush forward, flames now licking his mane and paws, leaving the floor covered in ash where he had sprinted. He leaped up into the air, the tall ceilings working with him, as he pushed his front paws forward, claws and fangs bared in an offensive manner.

"Oh boy, here comes the mutt!" Sinal spun around, causing his long, black robe to billow, and smirked, rolling up his other sleeve. He then held up both hands, as if to catch Kyte's paws before he could knock him down. Sinal locked his hands with Kyte's paws, easily missing the claws, and allowed the canine to fall to the ground, his jump having been stopped in mid-air. Sinal then let go of his paws, and gave Kyte a kick in the ribs. Kyte whimpered, and winced as he rolled over onto his back.

"Kyte flip onto your stomach!" Lexus yelled, Ashley, Des, Amphie, and Steven glancing oddly at her.

"Damn! Keep your mouth shut girl!" Sinal barked, as Kyte quickly flipped onto his stomach, Sinal's studded knuckles only landing in fluffy, protecting mane. Kyte stood up so quickly, that Sinal was knocked back a bit, having been butted off. Kyte then lowered his front paws and head, and began to sprint forward at Sinal, preparing to head bash him in the stomach.

Sinal quickly gave a quick jump backwards, his feet pushing off the side of the wall, flipping completely over Kyte. Kyte whimpered, and pushed his front side fiercely onto the floor, his rump in the air as he slid to a stop, right before smashing into the wall.

"Good move Kyte!" Steven yelled, beginning to try and undo himself from the ropes that binded his hands and feet. "One of you give me a hand, please." 

Lexus nodded, and ran over, kneeling down behind Steve and quickly beginning to try and undo the knots.

"Oh no you don't!" Sinal called, landing on his feet and rushing forward without a stumble towards Lexus.

"Lexus get out of the way! Quick!" Des called, taking a step forward. But Kyte was already there, seeing as he was in canine form, and snatched Lexus up by the collar, bounding out of the way. Sinal put his hands out in front of him as the wall came towards him at his steed, his knuckle studs pointed out, which smashed into the wall and broke it down. He was unharmed, sadly.

"Ugh, this is going to be harder than it looks," Ashley admitted. "We can't land a hit on him!"

"Of course you can't, Ashley. I know every move of yours. I know every thought. I know everything." Sinal smirked, watching as Ashley's mouth dropped open in bewilderment.

"No you don't! You're lying! I've never met you before! Never even seen you!"

"Don't remember? Figures. I'd expect someone like you to not remember that far back. Five years ago is a rather long time."

"What…?" Ashley tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, such a slow girl! Oh well!" Sinal rushed forward in attack position, giving some odd battle cry that sounded more like a very fierce yell by a male. He lurched forward suddenly, overtaking Ashley and pushing her onto the floor, pinning her down.

"Ashley!" Lexus called, running out from Kyte's grasp, ripping her collar slightly. She then suddenly stopped, her Clefable ears twitching and swiveling. She then looked to the pile of debris, and watched as bits began to fall, and a heartbeat seemed to come to life. She cringed at the sound, her ears shuddering. "It's back it's back!"

Suddenly, the debris flew in all directions, luckily missing the group as the Metagross roared to life, its eyes glowing a fierce red as it hovered forward. Spinning its legs around itself, it roared again, although that seemed unlikely from a creature with that x across its mouth, or that was its mouth.

"Damn I thought that thing was dead already!" Ashley called, seeming to ignore Sinal for a moment to give her own opinion on the situation. "When does that thing die?"

Kyte pounced forward, his upper half low to the ground, tail wavering in determination. He then growled, and rushed forward, obviously using Extreme Speed, and colliding into the Metagross, who by the sudden force, slammed into another wall.

"Ignore it! Just try and get that guy off you before he claws your eyes out!" Lexus cried. Des then rushed forward, spreading his wings forward, lifting him about four feet off the ground.

"Not before I do it first!" Des yelled, flying to the top of the ceiling and circling the large room, then speeding low to the ground and swiping Sinal in the side with one of his large, mighty wings. Sinal groaned in pain, and held his side, allowing Ashley to kick him off and roll out of the way. Adding into this without any thought of her safety or that Sinal would probably be very pissed off, Ashley gave a fierce kick in his ribs, causing him to screech and clutch his side, coughing up crimson blood in globs.

"Well, that's odd. It'd expect him to be way harder if he's killed so many people," Kyte laughed, now in fleshy form, watching Sinal growl in pain, now kneeling, resting his arm and head on his knee for support. "Hm. Some threat."

"I'll show you a threat," Sinal coughed, standing up now, his left rib having a gash in the side from Des's wing and Ashley's boot. "Metagross…"

At its master's call, a rumble began to shake the debris lying around, suddenly lifting off the ground, surrounded by a purple aura that seemed to control them, and yet, something controlled even that. With a roar that sounded like metal clashing against metal, like cars crashing together, or an airplane taking off from the airport, Metagross returned, the debris flying at the teenagers from all directions.

"Amphie, try it!" Des yelled, as the debris quickened their pace. Amphie nodded, even at the puzzled look of the other people, even Sinal, as Amphie waved her tail in a semi circle, and suddenly, with a quick whip of her tail upward, the ruby coloured gem flew off her tail, and landed safely in her hands. At that moment, an electrical field encircled the gang, more of a safety dome, with crackles of blue and yellow electricity, that sparked and cracked as the debris smashed into and crumbled at its might.

"But what the…" Lexus stumbled, staring at Amphie, who began to pant heavily. "How did you…?"

"Amphie showed me the trick at the dance while Ashley was busy! Handy, isn't it? Of course, she can't keep it up for long!" Almost as if on cue, the dome began to falter. "But she's planning to strengthen it!"

"Yes, but this is my source of power, so I lose energy quickly," coughed Amphie, placing the gem back onto her tail, almost clicking into place as she sighed in relief, a bit drowsy now.

"Metagross, kill them now!" Sinal ordered, thrusting his hand out towards the group. Metagross nodded and screamed, hovering forward. Gusts of wind pounded from Des's wings, and Kyte added in by opening his throat and allowing streams of flame to pour into the winds, causing a fiery storm which seemed to burn Metagross greatly, as he fell to the ground with a huge pound, laying limply on its side.

"Seems Steel types are weak to fire," Ashley snorted, shaking her head. She then glanced towards Sinal, and asked, "So, what was your threatening plan, then? Your Pokemon is out of commission, and so are you. What are you going to do now?"

Sinal glowered, and then a wide smirk spread across his face, as he opened his lips and a hoarse, maniacal laugh boomed. "Abigail, of course!" He snapped his fingers.

"M-my Abigail?" Ashley stuttered. "M-my Absol? How do you know her name?" she demanded. "I mean, it's almost impossible…"

"Almost? Bah! If only you had remembered! But I guess not!" Sinal laughed, and removed something from a pocket in his cloak, resembling a bell in the shape of a small scythe, resembling the one of an Absol's head. He shook it, and a loud ping emitted, bouncing off the walls and the sound waves seeming to center on the Pokeball of the Absol.

The Pokeball began to fidget, and then in a flash of white, Abigail appeared, bowing her head down, her eyes blood red as usual, but had a sort of pained look to them. Her face looked contorted, also looking as if she was flinching as though to be hit.

"BUT HOW-"

"Hello Abigail! Good to see you're still alive, my pet!" Sinal cackled, and a sweet smile played his lips, that made Abigail wince again.

"Your pet?" Des asked. "Actually, sir, that's Ashley's Pokemon." Des nodded, crossing his arms in defiance. "So, I wouldn't lie."

"Oh, an Absol!" Lexus beamed, ignoring the fact that it was obviously in great discomfort. "Very rare where I come from. Very, very rare."

"Yeah. They aren't common where I am, that's for sure. Can't even find them. Don't live anywhere near Lavaridge Town." Kyte nodded, rubbing his chin. "Never thought I'd see a real one."

"YOU TWITS DON'T ADMIRE HER RIGHT NOW!" Ashley screamed, stomping her foot. She huffed, racking her brain for some reason as to why, or how, this man could be taking control of her Pokemon. It hit her like a ton of bricks. "That bell…"

"Ah, did you see it?" Sinal shook it mockingly, increasing Abigail's pain so that she thrashed and yowled, tossing her head with her jaws clenched, her eyes wide open, yet narrowed into tall slits. "This little beauty has control of this particular Absol. And do you know why?"

Ashley shook her head dumbly, her bottom lip trembling as she waited for Sinal's response.

"…She was once mine." Sinal then smirked, and before Ashley could reply, he took out an odd looking Pokeball, coated in red, yellow, and blue, and tossed it to Abigail, who in a bloody flash of red and a roar of resistance, she disappeared as the Pokeball flew back to his hands. Another one flew from his cape to retrieve the weak Metagross, and once both were secured, he gave a kiddish twirl and disappeared into thin air.

"…A-Abigail…?" Ashley whispered, staring blankly at the spot she had stood once before. Ashley's breath came in short, painful gasps, almost as though she was being strangled, as she threw her head back, stopping the tears that teared at her eyes to break through.

"ABIGAIL!" Ashley screamed in fury, panic, and worry, and the tears began to flood, her cheeks reddening, her eyes puffing, as she fell to her knees weakly.

The others could only stare, before Amphie finally spoke. "W-what was that weapon of his? It seemed to be extremely powerful. Whoever made it-"

"It wasn't made," interrupted Des. Amphie, Lexus, and Kyte gave him a confused look. "Those studs were actually protruding from his knuckles. It wasn't some device."

The others frowned, gasping as they looked back towards Ashley, who continued to sob, until she glanced up at where Abigail had been. A black, tiny paper in the shape of a scythe, like Japanese paper folding, lay there. She crawled over, and cradled the paper in her hands. Concentrating and wiping her tear-stained face, she could just make out small, white, fainted writing.

"Contact Ashton Lott."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Truth

Author's Note: Um, well, in this chapter, you'll figure out whom um, Sinal is, righto. And Sinal might not really be his name. Ooh, spooky. What could it be…? Whaaaat coooouuuuld iiiit beeee (my spell check hated this line)?

Chapter Eleven: The Truth Behind It All 

"I don't see why the murderer would leave behind some note. It just doesn't seem like the thing an evil guy would do," Kyte decided, nodding in full agreement to himself. "I mean, unless he's new to this sort of thing, which I doubt he is. He seemed to be knowing what he was doing."

"I don't think the note was from him, Kyte," Des replied, shaking his head to Kyte's idea. "I think Abigail sent that message right before she was captured. That seems to be the only logical explanation to this."

"Who said it had to be logical?"

"Without logic, we would all lose control."

"Is it logical of why he did this?"

"We won't know until he tells us, or whoever, does tell us why he's behind all of this, why he's slaughtering masses of people. Perhaps it's for his own, sick pleasure. Maybe he's, just…"

"Crazy?" Lexus finished in a questioning tone, fiddling with the paper between her fingers, folding out the creases to find any further clues not seen by the naked eye. "That would be the only word for him, wouldn't it? I mean, as you said, he can't be exactly sane, can he?"

"I guess not."

"Who cares if he's crazy or not? I just want Abigail back!" Ashley hissed, beating her fist into the desk, causing it to rattle and their drinks to shake. They were obviously at Ashley's home now. "So, it says Ashton Lott, right? Well, my last name is Lott, so it must be one of my relatives! I just don't see how. My dad's first name is Ashton."

"Then let's go ask him! Where does he work, huh?" Amphie asked cheerfully. Ashley turned away with her arms crossed against her chest, strands of hair falling into her face as she slouched in her chair. Lexus frowned, while Kyte looked perplexed, and Des sighed, muttering a few sayings under his breath. "Um, problem?"

"There wouldn't be if he was still alive," Ashley answered bitterly, sitting upright with a jolt, as if remembering those thoughts brought something to her mind that she wished to forget. She felt sweat glisten on her forehead and temples, and wiped away the few drops with a pathetic snort. Des looked sideways to Ashley, almost as if for permission, his face full of sympathy, and Ashley nodded, allowing. Des sighed, straightening himself in his chair.

"Ashley's father was killed in a house fire when she was small," Des explained to the four, while Ashley attempted to ignore the tale, although it didn't seem to be working much, as she bit her bottom lip and nibbled on it to distract herself further.

"Oh." Amphie breathed a small 'sorry' to Ashley, who waved her hand as if to dismiss it. She hadn't known, Ashley reminded herself, so she didn't blame her. "What about her mom?"

"She was also killed in the fire. They were both in the home at the time," Des responded, shaking his head with a small sigh. "Ashley has been raised by her grandfather ever since."

"How old were you?" Lexus asked in a quivering voice, directed to Ashley. "I mean, like eight?" Ashley nodded, and Lexus frowned. "Oh, that is rather young."

"Hm, well, then who can we ask like the note said?" Kyte inquired, tilting his head and tapping his chin in a stupid attempt to appear smart, even if he wasn't. "I mean, do you have any other relatives called Ashton?" Ashley shrugged. "Well, what's your grandpa's name?"

"I don't know. I just call him Grandpa." Ashley's brows furrowed in deep thought. "I don't know his first name, and I don't know where his driver's license is, or if he still has one. He was supposed to get it renewed, but I don't know if he's done it yet."

"Does he have any other sources to find his true identity?" Des asked. Kyte narrowed his eyes into slits, signaling his displeasure at Des's large words. "What? You can't take my large vocabulary for your tiny brain, dog boy?" Des teased.

"No, I just don't see why you have to act so damned smart, dragon boy," Kyte barked back, baring his fangs. Des hissed and bared his as well, and by then, they had started to let a flow of oaths and curses come from their lips, that made Amphie, Lexus, and Ashley pause and stare.

"Um, back to finding out Ashley's grandfather's first name," Lexus began, taking her eyes off the two fighting boys, "I think we should search his room, maybe. I hope he doesn't mind us snooping though." Her ears twitched as she shrank down a bit, frowning. "Their bickering is hurting my ears…"

"And yet you can stand dance clubs but not this?" Ashley asked suspiciously. "I mean, it says Clefable are supposed to be timid around large crowds and places with a lot of noise. That's why they live alone in caves."

"Oh, dance club music doesn't affect me at all! I'm really used to it. And besides, I've never been one to like arguments. My parents get into them a lot."

"Hmm, parent issues?"

"Yep, that's it. Mom and Dad didn't always get along a lot. They divorced not long ago, actually, but that hasn't caused any sort of effects on me or my schoolwork." She paused. "I think that's the only reason why they stayed together so long, for me. But they were really astonished that I didn't take any notice of their divorce. I think they might have divorced much longer ago if they had known I wouldn't have cared." She paused again. "Or maybe it's because I'm older now." She smiled. "But, enough about that. We're getting off track!"

"Well, since Abigail sent a message, I suppose this has to be pretty serious, so we'll need to deal with it quickly or she could be harmed by-what was his name? - Oh, Sinal. Kyte, take notes, will you?" Des tossed him a pen, in which Kyte completely ignored, letting it hit the wall before falling to the carpet. Des raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Do you not get what I asked of you, Kyte? I asked you to take—"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. But what for? You just said we should move quickly. I don't think taking notes is doing anything about it. It's not important."

"Actually, Kyte, it is. You're going to copy down what we know about him, in a sort of profile, his age, Pokemon, height, looks, weight, name, and the rest."

"We don't know his weight or height! We only know one of his Pokemon, who knows if he has more! And I don't think we know anything else about him, unless you can tell by a glance at—"

"Height of six feet, four inches, weight of one hundred seventy-two pounds, six ounces. Pokemon, Metagross, others unknown," Des stated in a robotic sort of drone. His encased black eyes with a ruby glass covering sparkled, and he slouched down a bit, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Whoa! How did you know all of that?" Amphie asked in awe. "I mean, how could you figure all of that out?"

"I bet it's not even true," Kyte spat. "No one could know that."

"When we capture the man, I'll let you take a tape measurer to him." Des smirked, causing Kyte to growl and cast his look away. Lexus frowned, sensing tension between the two boys, and sighed with a moan. Obviously, Kyte and Des had the rivalry of a Zangoose and a Seviper, although she didn't think they would kill each other over it like Zangoose and Seviper would.

"Damn, we're not getting anywhere! I'm going to check the mail! Maybe that'll give us some sort of clues or something!" Ashley huffed angrily, standing up with a jerk and stomping out of the room and down the hall towards the mailroom. Not at all phased as she opened the door to the dozens of rows, all around six feet high with hundreds of mailboxes for the employees' mail, she stepped into the second row, walked down to the very end, and stood on the tips of her toes, and putting her eye in front of a small red light.

The light flashed, sensing someone in front of it, and casted a bright flash over Ashley's left eye. It then emitted a loud buzzer, and shut off immediately.

"Damn it! Figures it wouldn't work! Grandpa has blue eyes, not my eye colour." Her red eyes flashed dangerously. "Have to get in some other way," she said grimly, fingering her Pokeballs. Snatching one and tossing it into the air, Likuri, the young, little Umbreon, bounded out with a cry of her species name, prancing about cheerfully.

"Oy, Likuri, front and center, heels, now!" Ashley ordered. Likuri stopped and blinked. At Ashley's command, she walked forward with renewed grace, lifting her paws high like a Hackney horse, and stood in front of Ashley, nose poised as she sat on her haunches, looking up with starry eyes.

"See if you can get this mailbox open. Oh wait." Ashley tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Shade four, blue." On her command, Likuri hummed a little melody, and her rings turned a rather ocean blue, exactly matching Ashley's grandfather's eye colour. "Good girl. Up you go…" Ashley picked up the Umbreon around the waist, holding her in front of the contraption where one of her rings would stay in front of the machine. With a buzz, denying her, Ashley cursed, and set the creature down.

"We'll have to blow it open! Likuri, Shadow Ball!"

Likuri cocked her head to one side, and nodded. Her ears laid back on the sides of her head, as she raised her rump into the air, her head low to her paws as if she were to pounce. She then opened her mouth, and her rings flashed red. With a surprising battle cry from such a small Pokemon, a ball of shadows flew from her jaws, smashing into contact with the mailbox, blowing the front of it off easily. Ashley reached into the box, and sighed in relief: the mail hadn't been damaged.

"Thanks, Likuri. Let's go." Ashley opened the door, holding it for her Pokemon, and returned to the apartment, which she found had been snooped around by the gang, looking for any clues to Mr. Lott's identity. So far, they hadn't found anything, they informed her as she walked in.

"Well, I've got the mail." Ashley held up a few white envelopes. "So, let's see what we've got. Never know, might help us." She plopped down on an armchair, Amphie, Lexus and Kyte sitting on the couch, Des preferring a chair at the small table, away from the others. Lexus looked to him with concern, but turned her attention back to Ashley.

"Hmm, bill, bill, magazine, bill…hmm, what's this?" Ashley set a silver envelope on the coffee table for the others to inspect. Likuri settled on Ashley's lap, purring.

"Looks like some contest thing," Lexus said thoughtfully, picking it up and using one of her manicured nails to rip the seal perfectly. "Aha! Just as I thought! Just one of those fake contest things." She handed it to Kyte. "See if it has Mr. Lott's name on it."

Kyte scanned it quickly, the others holding their breath. Finally, Kyte sighed, shaking his head. "Nope. Just Mr. Lott."

Amphie frowned. "We'll never figure it out! Any ideas, Des?" She turned hopefully to Des, who looked incredibly annoyed. "Something wrong?"

Des stood up, walked towards Kyte, and snatched the envelope from his hands. He then pointed a claw to the envelope address. "Here, stupid! It says 'Ashton Lott'!"

"…I was going to check that afterwards!" Kyte protested. "You just never gave me any time." Des snorted.

"You would have never thought of that. Don't lie, dog boy." Kyte opened his mouth to retort, but thought better against it. Des obviously wasn't in the mood, and he could tell it wasn't from one of their arguments.

"…Wait, you're telling me we have to ask my grandpa about the murderer?" Ashley asked flatly. "That doesn't make much sense."

"Neither has any of this, really," Amphie considered. "I mean, a guy rampaging about, killing everyone in sight. It's like, complete nonsense." Ashley sighed, and glanced towards the door.

"Well, when he gets home, I guess we'll have to ask. That is, once they let all the employees back in. They're still edgy about the murderer having barged in here." Lexus glanced behind her shoulder nervously. "Come to think of it, so am I."

"No wonder. They did take the heir to the Devon Corp Dynasty," Kyte joked. "I mean, when Mr. Stone kicks the bucket, they'll have to choose him, if he's not busy with picking at rocks, anyway."

"It's not they, it's he," Des corrected. "Sinal doesn't work in a group. If he did, we'd all be dead by now."

"Hey, I wouldn't. I'd be—" Kyte suddenly stopped in mid-sentence, and turned towards the door. His ears twitched and swiveled, trying to catch even the smallest and delicate sound. He could hear footsteps, and the squeaky turn of a key into a doorknob. "Someone's here!"

"Grandpa?" Ashley called out hopefully, standing and striding towards the kitchen table near the entry door. With a lurch, the door opened, revealing Grandpa, looking somewhat pale. "Ah, so it is you."

"Oh, is that the greeting I get?" He smiled warmly, chuckling. "Hello Ashley, and…others." His eyes widened as they took in the sights of how many people were in his home. He pointed towards Kyte. "How in the world did you fit him in here? He's enormous."

Kyte mumbled, not sure whether that was an insult or a compliment. He obviously took it as the former, however. "Actually, I'm only Des's size, sadly." Des narrowed his eyes towards the morph, which returned the angered look.

"Mr. Lott." Des took his eyes off Kyte, instead looking to Ashley's grandfather. "We need to speak to you, about something quite important. About the…murderer that had taken Steven hostage."

"But why would you like to talk to me about that? I wasn't here. I was evacuated; the entire building was, before he took more hostages. Steven just happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time." Ashley took a spot at the table with Des, allowing Grandpa to sit himself in the armchair she had been only a few moments ago. "And can you tell me the other…three that are present in my house, please, if that isn't too rude."

"Lexus." 

"Kyte."

"Amphie!"

"Oh, hello to you all. Pleasure to meet all three of you." Grandpa smiled, but his face grew stern as he sat back in the armchair, waiting what he knew had been figured out. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and into his eyes, which he wiped at with haste. "Sorry. It's been quite hot out lately."

"Amphie, can I have the little piece of paper, please?" Lexus cooed, holding out her hand. Amphie smiled, dropping the black material into her clutches. Lexus then handed it to Grandpa. "…We thought this had something to do with you, sir."

"…I knew you'd figure it out eventually, just not this quick." Grandpa sighed in suspense, taking a long, dramatic pause while he stared at his fingertips. He clenched his fists, and unclenched them, repeating this several times, ignoring the group growing suddenly impatient.

Finally, he spoke up. "I don't know how I could hide this from you, Ashley, for all these years. You should have known almost six years ago, but I've hid it from you to protect you. So you wouldn't go after him, and I'd have both of my grandchildren taken away from me."

Ashley blinked, puzzled. "Both? But I'm your only grandkid-"

"No, you aren't. There's one more," he interrupted. "There's the other child, the one who left…six years ago, just about." He fingered his small beard, while Ashley was left gaping. The others just seemed mildly interested. "This also has something to do with your parents." Ashley frowned, but her face melted into a scowl. "I know you don't want to bring that up, but I'm afraid I have to.

"You see, you were only eight when this all happened. Not even recognized as a young lady. You know how your parents were killed, but not who was responsible. I never told you how it was caused. It was caused by…you."

"…You're lying to me now. I would never kill my own parents!"

"I'm afraid you never even knew you were. You were too young to realize your actions would lead to this. And I know this because I was a witness. I was in the home, and so were you. However, I didn't pay the price they did, what they did to save you.

"I was there to pick you up to take baby-sit you, as your mother and father were heading out into town to pick up a few things. I was just heading outside to check the lawn- always has to be watered, I swear-, when I saw smoke emptying from your room. Obviously, I figured out what had happened, and ran over to the neighbour's home to call the Fire Department. However, since some sort of festival was currently going on, it was far too late before they arrived. Your father broke down the door of your room, which was nearly completely scorched. You had passed out by smoke inhalation by then. You were only eight, remember; children have smaller lungs, and therefore, cannot take in as much smoke. However, at that moment, the Fire Department arrived; you were on the second floor. The way your parents had gotten in was completely blocked off by a wall of flame. They passed you out to the ladder first, and as your mother was climbing out, one of the support beams fell and sent the house crashing down. They barely were able to swing the ladder out of the way before it caught onto the crashing window. Sadly, your parents didn't make it. Their funeral was a few days later.

And now comes in Ashton. All the male offspring were named Ashton, and have for generations. He was your older brother, Ashley. He was fifteen at that time, almost sixteen, at that time. The loss of his parents got to him. He suffered severe depression, and I had to monitor him incase he cut his throat wide open in a suicidal attempt. Cameras were kept in his room at all times, and he was monitored thoroughly. I even sent him to an institution, to get over the depression. He only became worse. He actually killed someone, one of the aids, with his bare hands. He was exiled from the city at the age of fifteen, since we had different laws and children could not be given the death penalty until age eighteen. And in order for you to forget him-you were so close to him then-, we had to erase your memory that he had ever existed. You were a guinea pig for a new type of product that we had just come out with for trials. And it worked. The Police Agents now use them when investigating humans and Pokemon alike. I'm sorry you never knew about this earlier, but I just couldn't bare telling you."

"…So, who is this Ashton?" Ashley asked calmly, although her head was spinning. She had done this? She had killed her parents? She bit her lower lip, fighting back her tears successfully; she was strong. She wouldn't cry in front of the others, especially not Amphie.

"Ashton…is the murderer."


End file.
